Tu luz, mi sombra
by RosaNegraDeHalfeti
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki se convirtió en hokage de la aldea de Konoha a los 20 años, y Shikamaru Nara se convirtió en su mano derecha, consejero, asistente... no pensó que eso implicaría ser su niñera, su oso de peluche, y su... claro que no, no era su esposa! Sólo hacía las cosas que una esposa debía hacer! Eso no significaba nada!... o sí? - NARUSHIKA - (Dedicado a Zeny)


**TU LUZ, MI SOMBRA**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Ahora debes firmas estas – dijo su pelinegro asistente entrando a su oficina con una pila de papeles que puso pesadamente sobre su escritorio de supremo hokage.

Al supremo hokage se le generó un tic en el ojo.

_ ¡Agh! – se quejó poniendo bruscamente su pluma en el escritorio. Estaba a punto de ponerse feliz porque ya estaba cerca de terminar y ahora le salían con un montón de hojas más – de haber sabido que ser hokage era sólo sentarme aquí a leer y firmar papeles, hubiera pensado en algo mejor, tebayo – se recargó en el espaldar de su silla haciendo morros.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado.

_ Bueno, ser hokage no es solo un sueño, también una responsabilidad.

_ ¡Ya es hora de almorzar! – saltó Naruto de repente después de poner los ojos en su reloj e ignorar la sabiduría de su asistente… el cual se vengaría por la falta de atención que le dio a sus profundas palabras.

_ Termina eso primero.

_ Ooooowwww.

.

.

.

_ Buenas tardes, hokage-sama.

_ Hola, hokage-sama.

_ ¿Cómo está, hokage-sama?

Naruto sonreía y saludaba de vuelta a la gente mientras caminaba por la calle. Shikamaru caminaba a su lado, y de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, observando detalladamente su perfil y su amable y cálida sonrisa.

El pelinegro respiró profundamente poniendo su vista al frente de nuevo, viendo como las personas iban de un lugar a otro haciendo sus quehaceres sin preocupación ni miedo en sus rostros. Era agradable disfrutar de aquella paz a la que habían llegado gracias a la unión de todos ls pueblos ninjas, pero sobre todo, gracias a Naruto.

_ Oi, Shikamaru – le habló el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿qué se te antoja hoy? – le preguntó animadamente – _"di que ramen, di que ramen"_

_ No se me antoja nada, ni que fuera mujer – fue la respuesta de Shikamaru volcando la cara a otro lado como si hubieran ofendido su orgullo.

_ ¡Me refiero a qué quieres comer, tebayo! – especificó Naruto todo jetón ante esa actitud.

Shikamaru lo observó por un momento en silencio, él ya había entendido a qué se refería. Por alguna razón, Naruto siempre le preguntaba su opinión para escoger a dónde ir a almorzar, y es que, inevitablemente por causa del trabajo, casi siempre almorzaban juntos.

Y nunca lo dejaba en paz hasta que le dijera su opinión o le asegurara que comería lo que él escogiera, así que no le quedaba más remedio que pensar un poco en las opciones y contestar.

_ Mh… costillas – dijo después de razonar. Estaba tentado a responder "ramen" sabiendo que eso era lo que Naruto quería, pero el muy baka ya había comido mucho ramen la semana anterior, si no variaba un poco su alimentación su estómago iba a explotar. Las costillas ahumadas tampoco eran muy saludables que digamos pero al menos servían ensalada junto… y lo obligaría a comérsela toda.

_ ¡Costillas! – al parecer al rubio se gustó la idea – ¡Hace mucho que no como costillas!

_ ¡Shikamaruuuuuu!

Shikamaru se paralizó por un segundo al escuchar esa voz gritándole a sus espaldas.

Ay, no.

Le dieron ganas de agarrar a Naruto del brazo y llevarlo a paso rápido lejos de allí, pretendiendo que no escuchó nada de nada… pero hacer eso podría costarle la vida.

La dueña de la voz llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.

_ Buenas tardes, hokage-sama – saludó la mujer con rebosante amabilidad y dulzura. Luego se volteó hacia Shikamaru cambiando completamente su cara a una autoritaria – ¡Shikamaru! ¡No olvides la lista de compra que te di!

_ Sí, ya lo sé, no lo olvidaré – respondió el pelinegro a su madre. Naruto miraba la escena sonriendo divertido… pff, cretino.

_ Más te vale – le advirtió ella. Luego se volteó hacia Naruto otra vez, poniendo nuevamente su dulce sonrisa – espero que este vago no le esté causando problemas, hokage-sama.

_ ¡Ohohoho! – rio el rubio poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shikamaru, y por su cara picarona cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de decir algo muy cruel y en contra de él. Pero fue al revés – Para nada, al contrario, no podría vivir sin él, tebayo.

_Qué bueno – dijo la mujer antes de seguir su camino – hasta luego, hokage-sama.

_ Hasta luego, señora – se despidió él amablemente. Luego miró a Shikamaru, quien mantenía su gesto torcido – las mamás dan miedo, ¿no?

_ Problemático – farfulló el Nara antes de seguir caminando.

_ Por cierto, lo decía en serio – aseguró Naruto caminando a su lado.

_ ¿Qué?

_ De que no podría vivir siendo hokage sin que estés ahí. De verdad, es una torturaaaaa – se quejó dramáticamente mientras ponía una mano en su frente y miraba al cielo.

Shikamaru sonrió burlón.

_ Apenas llevas un par de meses y ya te quejas tanto, no quiero ni pensar en tus berrinches del futuro.

_ ¿Y de qué es la lista de compras que te dio tu mamá? – preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

_ Víveres, para la semana

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude?

_ Tú tienes trabajo que hacer en la oficina – le recordó el pelinegro.

_ Meeeh – el rubio puso sus manos atrás de su nuca perezosamente – sabes que no hago nada si no estás tú allí, así que da lo mismo, tebayo.

Y todavía tenía el descaro de decirlo.

Llegaron hasta el restaurante y allí se encontraron con Ino y Chouji sentados en una de las mesas. Shikamaru sabía que ellos habían llegado recientemente de una misión por lo que no era raro que hayan pasado a almorzar, no estaban en una cita ni nada por el estilo.

Se sentaron con ellos a comer, mientras Ino no dejaba de hablar contando detalles y situaciones concernientes a la misión que habían tenido recientemente.

_ ¡Oooh, yo quisiera ir a misiones, tebayo! – se quejó Naruto después de escuchar aquellas interesantes anécdotas.

_ Eres el hokage, sólo se te requiere en el campo durante situaciones de guerra – le _reinformó_ Shikamaru.

_ ¡Ser hokage es una guerra!

Naruto siempre solía quejarse mucho, pero no era tan en serio. Sabía que en el fondo estaba orgulloso de ser el hokage.

_ Dijiste que querías ir a la academia para saludar a los niños aspirantes a genin después del almuerzo – le recordó Shikamaru después de ver el reloj de pared del restaurante.

_ ¡OH SI! – el rubio cayó en cuenta de la hora – ¡Y ya es hora! – dijo poniéndose de pie – ¡adiós, Ino, Chouji! Nosotros nos vamos, tebayo.

_ ¿Cómo que _nosotros_? – cuestionó el Nara mirándolo de reojo.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Eres mi asistente! – objetó Naruto al ver la falta de disposición en los ojos del pelinegro – Debes… ¡debes asistir a esa visita junto conmigo!

_ El verbo "asistir" de la palabra "asistente" tiene un diferente significado a la-

_ ¡Asistir! No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el hokage baka ya lo estaba arrastrando del brazo fuera del restaurante.

Resignado, Shikamaru simplemente se dejó llevar.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

Naruto siempre lo llevaba a todos lados, aunque sea totalmente innecesario… ¿qué creía que era? ¿Su niñera?

.

.

.

.

Después de una larga charla motivacional con los futuros genin, ambos se dirigían devuelta a la oficina del hokage.

_ Te tardaste mucho, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina – informó Shikamaru, sólo para que luego no le diga que no le avisó.

_ ¿Otra vez nos quedaremos hasta tarde? No es justoooo – se quejó el rubio, como era de esperarse.

_ No queda de otra, si no terminamos eso hoy, se acumulará ara el siguiente día y tendrás más trabajo.

_ Oye, Shikamaru – habló el Uzumaki con un semblante muy meditativo – estaba pensando… ¿y si te fueras a vivir conmigo?

Shikamaru lo miró desconcertado por la repentina proposición.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ ¿Cómo más? Llevando tus cosas a mi casa y-

_ Era una pregunta retórica – lo interrumpió el Nara para luego tomar aire profundamente, armándose de paciencia y formulando la pregunta adecuada – ¿por qué razón me iría a vivir contigo?

_ ¡Porque es conveniente! ¡Si lo piensas bien, mucho de ese trabajo aburrido en la oficina podríamos hacerlo en mi casa! – afirmó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, como si se le hubiera ocurrido la más genial idea del mundo.

_ ¿Y qué diferencia haría?, igual tendrías que sentarte a leer y firmar papeles – refutó Shikamaru sin comprender la lógica del rubio.

_ ¡La diferencia de que al terminar mi cama ya está muy cerca esperándome!

_ Mh…

Tenía que admitir que eso tenía algo de lógica.

Y a él tampoco le gustaba estar en la oficina hasta tarde. Había tratado de hacer que Naruto se lleve los papeles a casa para continuar, pero el cabezota no hacía nada sin su supervisión.

_ Vamos, di que sí – insistió el rubio – ¡Es una magnífica idea!

_ …

.

.

.

.

_ ¡¿Que qué?!

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca con pereza mientras permanecía parado en frente de su histérica madre.

_ Voy a ir a vivir con Naruto – le repitió la noticia – es para… hacer el trabajo de forma más rápida.

Eso no sonaba muy convincente, pero le daba igual.

_ ¿Y el séptimo acepta eso? – cuestionó la mujer extrañada, pensando que había sido idea de su hijo.

_ En realidad, él me lo sugirió.

_ Bueno, si el hokage lo quiere así, supongo que está bien – dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se sentaba. De repente comenzó a visualizar la situación en su mente y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara – ¡vivirás en la hermosa casa del hokage! Cuando te cases, quiero que compres una casa como esa, ¡sería maravilloso!

Shikamaru levantó una ceja, desconcertado. ¿Cuando se case? Eso no le pasaba por la cabeza para nada.

_ Ohm… – dijo su madre haciendo un gesto de pena – qué lástima que no naciste mujer.

¿Qué…?

_ ¿Qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar ante el repentino comentario.

_ Es que es obvio que el hokage valora mucho tu trabajo – comenzó a explicarle ella – si fueras chica, no sólo serías su mano derecha… ¡se enamoraría de ti y serías su esposa! Y en este momento estarías haciendo tus maletas para ir a vivir con él para siempre y como su esposa – Shikamaru podía ver las invisibles flores flotando alrededor de su madre mientras ésta fantaseaba – ay, ¡como una novela de amor ninja!

_ Mamá... – pronunció el pelinegro sin poder evitar el tic en su ojo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a fantasear con ese tipo de cosas mientras ignoraba su masculina existencia?

_ Pero bueno, eres chico, y al menos eres su mano derecha – dijo la mujer resignada – ¿Y cuándo te iras a vivir con el hokage?

Hokage. Séptimo.

Ahora la gran mayoría de las personas le llamaban así por respeto a su cargo, aunque se trate de alguien menor en edad y que se comportaba como chiquillo.

Él también lo llamaba "hokage" o "séptimo", pero lo hacía sólo frente a los ninjas que no eran cercanos. No podía andar por ahí diciéndole "baka" en frente de sus subordinados, aunque a Naruto no le guste que le trate con formalidad.

De repente el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta, su madre ya estaba caminando hacia la entrada.

_ ¿Sí? – la mujer abrió la puerta – ¡Oh! – exclamó sorprendida al ver quien era.

_ Buenos días, señora Yoshino – saludó el rubio con una amable sonrisa – ¿Está Shikamaru?

Hablando del rey de roma.

_ Por supuesto, ¡pase, pase! – ella lo invitó a pasar.

_ ¿Shikamaru ya le informó que irá a vivir conmigo, verdad? Es un requerimiento de mi persona, el hokage.

¿Imponiendo su autoridad como hokage para hacerle ir a vivir con él con tal de poder dormir unos minutos más? Eso sí que era admirable…

_ Sí, en seguida lo llamo – se apresuró a decir y luego asomó la cabeza hacia la sala donde estaba su hijo – Shikamaruuuu, el hokage vino a buscarte, querido.

¿Por qué lo trataba como si se hubiera sacado la lotería? Trabajar con ese cabezota era horrible

Bueno… él solito se lo buscó, de todas maneras.

_ Hola, Shika – saludó el rubio entrando tranquilamente hasta donde él estaba como si se tratara de su propia casa.

_ ¿No te dije que me esperaras en la oficina?

_ ¡Shikamaru! – reprendió su madre sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a su hijo interactuar tan informalmente con su jefe – ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle al hokage?

_ ¡Heheh! Sabes que me aburre estar allí solo, tebayo – Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a que le mandonee de esa forma, así que sólo esbozó una sonrisa – ¿ya hiciste tus maletas?

_ No – al ver la impaciencia del rubio, Shikamaru subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

_ ¡Entonces te ayudo! – Naruto lo siguió.

_ No, por favor, hokage-sama – lo detuvo la mujer – no se moleste, no tiene por qué-

_ ¡No no! Yo insisto, tebayo – el rubio continuó su camino detrás del pelinegro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Esta casa sería tan lujosa como debería, si no fuera un chiquero – opinó Shikamaru después de entrar en la casa de Naruto con sus maletas.

_ ¡Oye! ¡No tienes de qué quejarte! – se defendió el rubio poniendo el resto de las maletas en el suelo – ¡Tu cuarto también estaba hecho un desastre! – y él que había pensado felizmente que Shikamaru no lo juzgaría.

_ Es porque no tengo tiempo de limpiar, hago casi todo tu trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Y también porque le daba flojera.

_ Pues yo tampoco tengo tiempo, ¡soy el hokage! – y le daba flojera también, para variar. De repente esbozó una picarona sonrisa cuando algo asaltó su mente – además, eres mi asistente…

_ ¿Y? – cuestionó Shikamaru sin comprender a qué venía el comentario.

_ Significa que tienes que encargarte de ordenar mis cosas.

_ Eso no incluye tu casa.

_ ¡Claro que sí!

_ No.

_ ¡Sí!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ ¿Así que estás viviendo con Naruto? – preguntó Ino con una mirada curiosa, se notaba que estaba esperando mayores detalles del suceso.

_ Sí – pero Shikamaru no era un chismoso ni nada por el estilo, eso, en su opinión, era cosa de mujeres molestas, así que no le daría ningún detalle innecesario.

_ ¿Y cómo es su casa? – Ino no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

_ Desordenada – fue lo único que contestó el Nara. La rubia soltó un bufido ante su nuevo fallido intento de hacer que Shikamaru diga más.

_ ¿Dormiste en el suelo? – preguntó Chouji, obviamente, más preocupado por su salud que por el chisme.

_ Tenía una habitación extra – informó Shikamaru.

_ Oooh – dijo Ino, por fin Shikamaru había dicho algo más – ¿es una cama grande? ¿Es cómoda?

_ Es grande, y sí, es cómoda, y sí, Naruto es sonámbulo y camina desnudo por toda la casa durante la noche.

_ ¡Oh, cielos! ¡¿En serio?!

_ No.

Ino hizo un mohín al ver que se estaba burlando de su interés de una forma muy cruel y sarcástica.

_ ¡C-Como si a mí me importaran esas cosas, idiota!

 _Toc Toc_

El par de golpecitos en la ventana que estaba al lado de la mesa en la que estaban sentados hizo que Shikamaru se voltee en esa dirección. Ahí estaba Naruto, haciéndole señas para que salga.

_ Esperen aquí – Shikamaru se levantó, y Chouji asintió la cabeza como respuesta, luego miró a Ino, quien miraba hacia otro lado con la cara roja y una expresión de avergonzada.

_ Lo estás imaginando desnudo, ¿verdad?

_ ¡Cállate, Chouji!

Shikamaru salió del restaurante y caminó hacia el rubio.

_ ¿Pasó algo?

_ Te tardaste veinte minutos.

_ ¿Para qué?

_ ¡Para volver!

_ Hoy no había mucho trabajo que hacer, ya te dije que terminamos todo y podías irte a casa o hacer lo que quisieras – le recordó el pelinegro.

_ Ah, bueno – el rubio pareció desanimarse por alguna razón, pero luego volvió a sonreír – entonces, me iré a casa, ahí te espero – se volteó para irse.

_ ¿No quieres acompañarnos? – preguntó el pelinegro.

_ Mmh… – Naruto lo pensó por un momento – no, está bien, quiero caminar un poco y estirar las piernas – dicho eso, se fue.

_ Claro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de terminar la reunión con sus excompañeros de equipo, Shikamaru pasó por la oficina a recoger unos papeles, y de paso para ver si Naruto estaba allí.

Tal como había esperado, Naruto no estaba en ese lugar.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa, tampoco estaba allí.

Podría estar en cualquier lado… ¿tal vez fue a visitar a alguien o a comer ramen?

Sus excompañeros habían planeado alguna otra actividad pero él se excusó para salir más temprano. A él no le gustaba dejar a Naruto solo por mucho tiempo. El rubio parecía… deprimirse por alguna razón cuando estaba solo.

Shikamaru pasó por el Ichiraku para preguntar si Naruto había pasado por ahí, y le respondieron que no. Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, ¿dónde estaría?

Llevó sus ojos hacia la montaña hokage.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ No estabas en casa cuando llegué – dijo acercándose al rubio por detrás. Naruto se volteó hacia él, se veía algo sorprendido de que Shikamaru esté ahí, pero luego volvió su mirada hacia la aldea.

_ No tenía nada que hacer allí, tebayo.

Shikamaru se paró a su lado a contemplar la aldea también, y luego miró al rubio de reojo.

_ …

Por eso no le gustaba dejarlo solo, ponía esa cara melancólica, ¿en qué estaría pensando?

_ Shikamaru.

_ ¿Mh?

Naruto se volteó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Gracias.

El pelinegro no comprendió el repentino agradecimiento.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Bueno, no es algo te haya mencionado ni agradecido antes, pero… tú siempre estuviste ahí, a mi lado en todo lo posible. Supiste antes que los miembros de mi propio equipo que yo era el jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas y nunca me trataste diferente ni me mirabas con lástima – explicó el rubio con una cálida mirada – y aún hoy, estás aquí, a mi lado – dejó de sonreír por un momento – y al decidir estar a mi lado ya no eres parte de las reuniones entre amigos, de fiestas, de visitas a las aguas termales, al igual que yo. Sólo a veces logras reunirte con Chouji e Ino, e incluso eso te lo arruino a veces… para nosotros ya nada es como antes, alg-

_ Las cosas no son como antes para nadie, Naruto – Shikamaru se apresuró a interrumpirlo – los cambios son inevitables, cada quien forma su vida y encuentra un lugar correspondiente. Si en este momento estás en un lugar que no te hace feliz, entonces no es el lugar que te corresponde.

El pelinegro lo miró fijamente, y Naruto entendió la pregunta silenciosa.

_ … Yo soy feliz – contestó el rubio sonriendo y mirando hacia la aldea – Todas estas personas han depositado su confianza en mí para liderarlos, y sé que estarán dispuestos a luchar a mi lado cuando sea necesario, esa es una de las cosas que me inspiran a seguir día a día – volvió a mirar a Shikamaru – pero estaba preocupado por ti.

_ ¿Por mí?

_ A mí no me afecta no siempre me tomen en cuenta para las reuniones informales, después de todo, soy el hokage, pero tú no tienes por qué cargar con eso también.

_ Para mí no es una carga, no es como si saltara en un pie de la alegría en cada reunión o fiesta que hacen, y no es como si antes hubiese sido muy unido con los que no son de mi ex equipo.

_ Sí, pero-

_ Naruto – lo interrumpió, y lo miró fijamente para que vea que estaba siendo serio y sincero – yo estoy en el lugar que me corresponde, ¿está bien? Así que no necesitas preocuparte por eso.

_ … – el rubio lo miró sorprendido, y Shikamaru pensó que había dejado clara su posición, así que volvió a mirar hacia la aldea para disfrutar del aire fresco. No se dio cuenta que Naruto continuó mirándolo detenidamente – ¿eso significa que eres feliz conmigo?

_ …

Shikamaru sentía, por razones muy obvias, que esa pregunta no estaba del todo bien formulada. Y lastimosamente cometió el grave error de mirar a Naruto a los ojos.

Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente mientras esperaba la respuesta; Shikamaru pensó que tal vez el sentirse necesitado y apreciado, y saberse parte de la felicidad de alguien, era algo que a una persona le gustaba escuchar, y Naruto no era la excepción.

Bueno, tampoco era como si lo necesitara para vivir ni nada por el estilo, era su amigo, había decidido ser su mano derecha y caminar siempre a su lado por el bien de Konoha, y por-

_ Como yo, tú también amas a la aldea, ¿verdad? – Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que había tardado en responder a su pregunta al ponerse a meditar en eso – Ambos, juntos, la estamos cuidando. Un hokage debe dar todo de sí por la aldea, por lo que es bueno que yo no sea imprescindible para nadie, así, cuando yo muera, mi muerte no afectará a la vida de alguien más.

¿Cuando muera…?

_ ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el pelinegro sintiéndose muy dislocado – Es por ti que tenemos paz hoy en día, sin ti-

_ Siempre habrá alguien que se levante en contra del odio de este mundo – interrumpió Naruto, de nuevo – alguien más heredará esa voluntad, tal vez observándome; ese es el legado que dejo. Las nuevas generaciones siempre son más fuertes que las anteriores, eso dicen ¿no? Así que… no soy imprescindible… para nadie – el rubio tomó un profundo respiro mientras mantenía sus ojos en la aldea – y eso está bien.

_ ¿Y si te casas? – se apresuró a preguntar el Nara – ¿Crees que no afectará a tu esposa si mueres?

_ ¡Hahahah! Shikamaru, buscarme esposa no está entre tus tareas de asistente, tebayo.

_ No me refiero a e… tsk, es que tú, tú estás hablando como si no le importaras a nadie realmente.

A Shikamaru no le estaba gustando para nada el giro que estaba tomando esa conversación.

_ La muerte de alguien siempre causa tristeza, pero la vida sigue.

_ …

Maldición, no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué debía decir?

_ ¡No te preocupes! – le sonrió el rubio – ¡Definitivamente te pondré a ti como candidato para ser próximo hokage después de que me muera, tebayo!

_ ¿Y tener pensamientos suicidas como tú? No, gracias.

Naruto rio por lo bajo y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shikamaru.

_ Bueno, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer, así que no se sabe, tebayo.

_ … – Shikamaru lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos, sinceramente preocupado al ver que el rubio se obligaba a sí mismo a sonreír, esa sonrisa teñida de falsedad… Era como si estuviera viendo delante de sus ojos aquella brillante luz amenazando con extinguirse. Él no podía permitir eso, él se había autoimpuesto la tarea de no permitir que eso pase, por Naruto y por la aldea, ¿pero que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? – tú… eres imprescindible para mí…

_ ¿Ah?

Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta, ¿de dónde rayos había salido eso? ¿Fue un acto desesperado o algo así? Eso no solía ocurrirle muy a menudo.

Bueno, él creía comprender lo que Naruto sentía, y si no estaba equivocado, Naruto se sentía parte de la aldea, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía parte de nada. Naruto no tenía familia, no tenía con quien compartir todo lo que hacía y lograba, y a eso se refería con "no ser imprescindible para nadie".

Al no tener familia, la persona más cercana que Naruto tenía en ese momento era… él, Shikamaru. Y cuando le preguntó si era feliz con él y no recibió respuesta, fue cuando comenzó a decir todo esa tontería de "muerte sin verdadera importancia" refiriéndose a sí mismo, así que Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentir culpa por eso.

Como regulador de la oscuridad que se consideraba a sí mismo, él era el responsable de hacer que el sol siga brillando, no podía dejar que ese brillo se nuble por nada.

Incluso si eso significaba permitir que Naruto entre completamente en su vida y dejarle ser indispensable para él…

De todas maneras, tal vez ya lo era.

Ante la mirada expectante de Naruto, Shikamaru desvió los ojos al frente con algo de molestia en sus facciones. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a decirle ese tipo de cosas a nadie.

Maldición, que se consiga una esposa si tanto le hacía falta una.

_ Tú eres… imprescindible… para mí – le repitió.

_ ¿Por qué? – preguntó el rubio como si fuese un niño lleno de curiosidad.

Shikamaru presionó los labios, casi haciendo un mohín.

 _¿Por qué? Pues… ¡por todo, jodido idiota!_

_ Es muy problemático explicarlo…

_ ¡HAHAHA! – la risota que Naruto soltó le hizo sobresaltarse – ¡Oh cielos! ¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Estás enamorado de mí?!

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!

Y era por eso que no solía decir ese tipo de cosas.

Estúpido Naruto.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Hahahahaha! – Shikamaru reviró los ojos y se dispuso a alejarse de allí, pero Naruto no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. El rubio se apresuró a alcanzarlo – Oye, ¡¿a dónde vas?! – Shikamaru se puso de piedra cuando el alelado hokage lo volteó agarrándolo de la cintura, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? – El sol del atardecer está ahí, ¡es perfecto para que nos besemos! Mmmmmmmh – estiró la boca hacia él amenazando con besarlo.

Shikamaru le puso la mano en toda la cara para empujarlo mientras se hacía para atrás.

_ ¡No es gracioso, Naruto!

El rubio detuvo sus acciones mientras reía divertido. Esa sí era una sonrisa real que Shikamaru no pudo evitar contemplar.

_Heheh, gracias…

_ Sí, como sea.

_ …

_ …

Se quedaron mirándose, estando así de cerca…

Maldición, que Naruto diga algo idiota para romper la tensión.

_ ¿Vas a limpiar la casa?

Pero no tan idiota.

Shikamaru suspiró con resignación…

_ No.

_ ¡Oh, vamos!

Y fue ese día en que tuvieron la brillante idea de contratar una sirvienta de limpieza.

Sí, fue un gran día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Te quiero…

Shikamaru quitó los ojos de los papeles que estaba leyendo y miró al rubio por encima de su hombro.

_ Si quieres té, ve a traértelo tú mismo.

_ ¡Te estoy diciendo que te quiero! ¡No que quiero té! – se quejó el Uzumaki aniñadamente – ¿acaso me has escuchado decir alguna vez "ramen quiero"?

_ Sí, cuando deliras del hambre mientras esperas que el Ichiraku lo prepare.

_ ¡Esperar es feo!

Shikamaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras el rubio hacía su berrinche.

Sí, el ramen era su adoración.

Shikamaru dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio que Naruto le había puesto en la oficina, y se sentó a revisar un libro de datos de misiones anteriores sin mucha atención mientras pensaba en la actitud que había tenido el rubio desde aquel día en que conversaron sobre la montaña hokage.

Desde ese día, ya no había visto al rubio deprimido ni pensando ausentemente nunca, pues claro, no tenía tiempo para deprimirse ya que se la pasaba divirtiéndose a costa de él.

Desde que le había dicho que era imprescindible para él, Naruto se agarró de la bromita de que él estaba "enamorado" de su fea y fastidiosa persona, y sacaba el tema en cada que podía.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y no se le olvidaba ni un solo día el fastidiarlo con algo relacionado con el 'amor" que disque le tenía.

¡Incluso se despertaba con eso!

 _ ***Flashback***_

 __ Naruto, levántate, vamos tarde – dijo Shikamaru entrando a la habitación del rubio, el cual estaba durmiendo muy a gusto en su cama._

 __ Ok, te apoyo, vayamos tarde… – murmuró el Uzumaki sin moverse ni un ápice._

 __ Me refiero a que se nos hizo tarde._

 __ Mmmgh… – Shikamaru sabía que si sólo le insistía con palabras, iban a tardar dos horas en llegar a la oficina, así que lo mejor era aplicar otra táctica – ¡WUAH! – exclamó el rubio cuando su cuerpo se levantó de la cama en contra de su voluntad – ¡¿Pero qué…?!_

 _Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, su sombra estaba pegada a la de Shikamaru._

 _¡Estaba usando su jutsu de sombra para manejarlo!_

 __ Vamos – dijo el Nara caminando hacia el ropero del rubio para sacar su ropa apropiada._

 __ ¡Qué cruel! – se quejó el Uzumaki siguiendo sus movimientos sin poder evitarlo debido a los poderes del otro – ¡Así no se trata a la persona que amas!_

 _Shikamaru le lanzó una mirada molesta._

 _Será idiota…_

 __ Vístete – le lanzó su ropa a la cabeza._

 __ ¿Hiciste desayuno? – le preguntó el rubio cuando su olfato percibió un aroma en el aire._

 __ Sí…_

 _Su mamá le había obligado a aprender a cocinar para atender bien al hokage…_

 _Qué demonios._

 __ ¿Y lo hiciste con amor? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa picarona._

 __ …_

 _Shikamaru caminó hacia el baño._

 __ ¿Eh? No, ¡espera, espera! ¡Me voy a chocar con…! – le hizo chocarse de cara con la puerta mientras aun tenia las sombras conectadas por debajo de ella – ¡Shikamaruuuuuu!_

 _ ***Fin del flashback***_

Bueno, al menos eran bromitas sutiles y no llegaba a cosas como amenazar con besarlo como había hecho en la montaña.

En fin, sólo era una especie de juego que al parecer le divertía mucho, nada serio.

_ Apresúrate, luego iremos a almorzar – le dijo Shikamaru.

_ ¿Ramen? – cuestionó el Uzumaki.

Nuevamente, se le hacía extraño que Naruto siempre le pregunte a él qué quería comer o si estaba de acuerdo, y accedía a cualquier cosa que dijera… era extraño… y problemático…

… pero le hacía sentir bien de algún modo.

_ Ramen – afirmó el Nara.

_ ¡Siiii! – celebró Naruto – ¿ya te dije que te quiero?

_ Creí que querías ramen.

_ ¡Que no quiero té!

De repente una persona irrumpió en la oficina.

_ ¡Séptimo! – le habló el shinobi, y para haber entrado de ese modo, era obvio que había una emergencia.

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¡Tsunade-sama nos manda informarle!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ ¿Quién hizo esto? – preguntó Naruto viendo a Sai inconsciente sobre una cama del hospital.

_ No lo sabemos con exactitud, no habla desde que lo trajeron aquí – informó Tsunade, quien se estaba encargando de atender al pelinegro.

¿Qué no hablaba decía?

Naruto se agachó cerca del oído de Sai.

_ Sai… – le susurró bajito – ¡OYE, SAAAAAAAAI!

_ ¡No grites así! – Tsunade lo jaló de la ropa lejos de Sai – ¡Es un hospital!

_ Eres gritón… – Tsunade, Shikamaru y Naruto se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Sai. El pelinegro estaba despierto – leí en un libro que ser gritón es muestra de inseguridad…

_ ¡Sai! – Tsunade se acercó rápidamente a revisarlo.

_ Bueno, asunto resuelto – dijo Naruto despreocupado y orgulloso de sí mismo – vámonos, Shikamaru.

_ No seas idiota, no te llamé aquí para que le hagas hablar – lo detuvo la rubia – era para que mires estas marcas.

_ … – Naruto frunció el ceño con seriedad cuando Tsunade bajó la camisa de Sai mostrándole su pecho, tenía marcas negras allí. Era un sello.

_ ¿Te son familiares?

_ Danzou – respondió el Uzumaki.

_ Sí, fue Danzou-sama – afirmó Sai.

_ ¡No le digas _sama_ , él no tiene ninguna autoridad! ¡YO SOY EL _SAMA_!

_ ¡Naruto! – lo regañó la rubia por ponerse a gritar de nuevo.

_ Ser hokage y tener un pene chiquito debe ser un fuerte complejo – opinó Sai, haciendo que se origine un tic en el ojo de Naruto – ¿por eso eres tan gritón?

_ ¡YO LO MATO! – hozo ademán de abalanzarse sobre Sai, pero Shikamaru lo sostuvo.

_ ¡Naruto, cálmate! Ya sabes cómo es Sai – dijo Shikamaru tratando de calmarlo.

_ ¡QUIERO MATARLO POR COMO ES!

_ Si no dejas de gritar, te sacaré a patadas de aquí – advirtió Tsunade, haciendo que Naruto deje de removerse al ver su mirada amenazadora.

_ Mmmmggh – el rubio se calmó poniendo cara de regañado.

_ Danzou quiere matar a Naruto – informó Sai, internamente preocupado.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

_ Como si ese viejo infeliz pudiera hacer eso – refunfuñó el rubio.

_ Naruto, esto es serio – dijo Tsunade con severidad – Danzou es un ninja que tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, es peligroso.

_ No me da miedo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Mgh – Shikamaru soltó un quejido mientras se agarraba la frente y trataba de pensar en una buena estrategia. Le preocupaba mucho el asunto de Danzou, que amenacen con matar a Naruto no era para nada poca cosa.

Pero al parecer a Naruto le preocupaban otras cosas más… triviales, en su opinión.

_Oye, Shikamaru, ¿tú crees que tengo el pene chiquito? – preguntó el rubio entrando a la habitación de Shikamaru, el cual estaba sentado en su cama. El Uzumaki llevaba solo una toalla en la cintura, acababa de salir de la ducha…. ¿no podía esperar a cambiarse antes de ir y hacerle preguntas bobas?

_ Yo que sé, no lo ando mirando.

Y no lo miraría ahora.

_ Déjame ver el tuyo – Naruto se sentó a su lado y agarró el doblez del pantalón de Shikamaru haciendo que éste se sobresalte.

_ ¡¿Oye, qué haces?! – empujó la mano del rubio sin poder evitar ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse un poco.

Maldito idiota, por su culpa estaba actuando como una mujer escandalizada.

_ ¡Quiero comparar! – se quejó Naruto haciendo puchero.

_ Si te consigues una chica no creo que le importe el tamaño de tu pene, así que deja de fastidiar por eso – dijo el pelinegro volviendo a su usual serenidad y llevando sus ojos de nuevo hacia el libro bingo que tenía en las manos.

_ Aaaaw – dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa picarona – ¿crees que me amará por lo que soy por dentro… como tú?

_ Eso ha dejado de ser gracioso desde hace tres semanas.

Naruto soltó un par de risas.

_ Sólo estoy jugando, Shika, no te enojes.

Él sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando, y por alguna razón, eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba.

Shikamaru razonó ante ese pensamiento.

¿Eso era lo que le molestaba?

Frunció el ceño. Claro que eso era lo que le molestaba, porque si él realmente estuviese enamorado de Naruto (lo cual no estaba, obviamente, sólo lo decía en el caso de que lo estuviese hipotéticamente), Naruto no tendría como saberlo y estaría jugando con sus sentimientos y lastimándolo. Debería ser más considerado con las personas.

_ Ya sal de mi cuarto, quiero dormir – dijo Shikamaru guardando el libro en el velador que estaba al lado de su cama.

Naruto lo miró algo desconcertado por el tono seco que usó.

_ … ¿estás enojado conmigo, tebayo?

_ Estoy cansado – dijo simplemente el Nara, acostándose y dándole la espalda.

_ Bueno – el rubio se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta. En su cara se notaba la mala sensación que tenía – buenas noches.

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni qué hora era, lo único que sabía era que aún era de noche y que él no debería estar siendo despertado.

_ Shikamaru…

Shikamaru era en realidad una persona con el sueño ligero, aunque podía fingir dormir muy fácilmente.

Era obvio que con Naruto no podría fingir nada, porque si estaba allí era para despertarlo, y no pararía hasta lograrlo. Y además, tal vez se trataba de algo importante, Naruto no solía despertarse a mitad de la noche.

_ ¿Mh? – le respondió sin voltearse ni moverse.

Supo que Naruto se había subido a la cama cuando sintió ésta moviéndose.

_ Tuve una pesadilla, tebayo…

Ok, eso era un poco extraño. Ni que fuera un niño…

Bueno, pensándolo bien, Naruto muchas veces no hacía honor a su edad.

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

_ … – Shikamaru se quedó en silencio por un momento. Debió haber sido una pesadilla muy fea – mgh, haz lo que quieras, esta es tu casa, ¿no?

_ ¡Heheh! – escuchó al rubio reír y por el movimiento de la cama dedujo que se había acostado a su lado.

Bueno, al menos la cama era grande y no lo estaba tocando.

O eso pensó, hasta que salió el sol y se encontró a sí mismo en una problemática situación.

Naruto lo tenía abrazado por la espalda con un agarre de hierro. Sus brazos alrededor de su torso… ¿cómo rayos hizo para poner uno de sus brazos debajo de él?

_ …

Mentiría si dijera que eso no era muy vergonzoso y que le subieron los colores a la cara por… el… espanto, pero trató de relajarse viéndole el lado lógico a ese asunto.

Naruto solía abrazarse a su almohada mientras dormía, ¿no? Entonces era muy razonable que se abrace a él, puesto que era el primer objeto a su alcance…

Bien, ese razonamiento lograba calmarle… pero por alguna razón seguía nervioso y sentía cosquillas extrañas cerca de su estómago.

_ Naruto… – le habló removiéndose un poco para despertarlo.

Para su sorpresa, el agarre en su cintura solo se afirmó, y sintió el cuerpo del rubio apegándose más a su espalda.

_ Dos horas más… – murmuró el Uzumaki, y no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrir los ojos.

¿Y que lo normal no era pedir cinco minutos?

Un momento… ya estaba despierto, ¿por qué demonios no lo soltaba? ¿no se habrá dado ni cuenta de que lo tenía abrazado de esa manera?

_ Que chico tan problemático – farfulló Shikamaru dentro de su boca – si necesitabas tan urgente un oso de peluche, simplemente deberías comprarlo – de repente se dio cuenta de que un mechón de su cabello caía por delante de su cara, con lo que supo que su cabello estaba suelto – ¿qué le pasó a mi agarrapelo? – se preguntó, no tanto así para Naruto, sino para sí mismo.

_ Tu coleta me pinchaba la cara, tebayo.

_ …

¡¿Como que…?! ¡¿Cómo que le pinchaba?! ¡¿Se había abrazado a él estando despierto?!

Bueno, considerando que no se había sorprendido nada al despertar abrazándolo (y peor, ni se tomó la molestia de soltarlo), era obvio que no lo había hecho inconscientemente.

Soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse.

_ ¿No deberías soltarme ya?

_ Si te suelto, me obligarás a levantarme…

Qué listo.

_ Deberíamos levantarnos de una vez.

_ Noogh, todavía. Dos hora más, Shika, por favoooor.

Shikamaru cerró fuertemente los ojos conteniendo sus escalofríos. En cada que el idiota decía algo, su respiración chocaba con su nuca, y el desgraciado se apoyaba con más ganas contra su espalda en señal de "protesta" y énfasis.

_ Vamos, si ya estás despierto – insistió Shikamaru.

_ No lo estoy…

_ … alguien tiene que estar en la oficina – volvió a insistir.

_ ¡Espera, tengo una idea!

Shikamaru suspiró de alivio cuando sintió el brazo de Naruto quitarse de su humanidad, y estuvo a punto de arrastrarse más hacia el borde de la cama para sentarse y levantarse de una vez, pero el brazo de ese hokage baka lo agarró de nuevo, inmovilizándolo.

_ ¡Hola, tebayo!

_ ¿Uh? – Shikamaru volteó la mirada hacia la persona parada frente a su cama. Era Naruto… bueno, un clon de Naruto al parecer, porque el verdadero seguía en la cama reticente a soltar su torso.

_ ¡Mira, Shika, él irá a la oficina a trabajar por nosotros, tebayo! – dijo el Naruto real con una sonrisa.

Pero el clon no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

_ ¿Eeeeeh? Yo no quiero iiiir – se quejó el clon poniendo cara de flojera.

_ … – Shikamaru no pudo evitar poner cara de aburrimiento.

_ ¡Solo será por dos horas! – insistió el Naruto real al clon.

_ ¿Y por qué no vas tú mientras yo me quedo aquí con Shikamaru, eh? – propuso el clon con una amable sonrisa.

_ ¡Ni hablar! – el rubio en la cama se negó rotundamente, y por alguna razón, agarró con más fuerza a Shikamaru.

_ Bueno, entonces… ¡que Shikamaru vaya conmigo, tebayo! – fue la nueva propuesta del clon.

_ No molestes a Shika. Él no irá contigo – refunfuñó el Naruto real con una mirada llena de recelo.

_ ¡¿Por qué?! – objetó el clon muy ofendido – Él es mi asistente, ¡¿no?!

_ No es tu asistente, es MI asistente.

_ ¡Pero yo soy tú!

_ ¡Si Shikamaru hiciera un clon, ese sería tu asistente! – aclaró el Naruto real, y Shikamaru no podía creer la magnitud de ese sabio razonamiento – ¡Este es mío!

_ Mah, Shikamaru quiere ir conmigo – dijo el clon caminando hacia el lado derecho de la cama para ver a Shikamaru a la cara. Se agachó delante de él y le dedicó una bonita e inocente sonrisa – ¿verdad, Shika?

_ ¡No, no quiere! – Naruto se inclinó hacia el clon por encima de Shikamaru – Mira, te haré otro clon si tanto quieres compañía – el rubio soltó a Shikamaru para usar sus manos y hacer el jutsu.

Shikamaru se vio libre por un momento, y pudo haber aprovechado y huido… pero le dio mucha flojera. Levantarse de golpe de la cama era malo.

Después de crear otro clon, el rubio lo agarró de nuevo apresuradamente como si tuviera miedo de que se le escape.

_ ¡Ahora vayan! – les dijo Naruto a sus dos clones.

_ ¡Que Shikamaru vaya con nosotros! – dijo uno de los clones.

_ ¡Siii, que vaya con nosotros! – apoyó el otro clon.

_ ¡No!

Los clones se inclinaron en frente de Shikamaru.

_ Nah nah, Shika, ¿ven con nosotros?

_ Por favooor.

_ ¡Tsk! – Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el rubio lo agarró con fuerza y rodó alzándolo por encima de él para acostarlo al otro lado de la cama y alejarlo de los clones – ¡Aléjense! ¡Es mío!

_ … – Shikamaru permaneció en silencio.

Al ver que el real había alejado a Shikamaru de ellos, los clones se subieron a la cama tratando de alcanzarlo por encima de Naruto.

_ ¡Nooo, Shikamaruuuu!

_ ¡Shika!

_ ¡Fuera! – exclamó el Uzumaki, y por cubrirlo ya estaba medio aplastándolo con su cuerpo.

Shikamaru estaba seguro de que esa forma de pelear por un asistente no era para nada normal.

_ ¡Ven con nosotros, tebayo!

_ ¡Siiii!

_ ¡Agh! ¡Con un demonio! – el real se hartó y deshizo a los clones.

¡PFF!

_ Uuf – soltó un suspiro de alivio ante el silencio – bueno, eso no resultó muy bien – admitió el rubio – ¿a ti se te ocurre algún plan?

_ Sí, que me sueltes y que vayamos a la oficina.

_ Oooow, noooo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Oye, Shikamaru – le habló Naruto, quien estaba parado y medio apoyado en su escritorio.

_ ¿Mh? – preguntó el pelinegro sentado en la silla de su propio escritorio. Había visto a Naruto miraaaandolo desde hace rato, pero había logrado ignorarlo exitosamente hasta ese momento.

_ Ven aquí – le pidió con una sonrisa.

_ … – Shikamaru lo miró con cara de "¿para qué?".

_ Ven, acércate – le volvió a pedir haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro resignado para después levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia el rubio.

_ ¿Qué? – le preguntó con una expresión molesta e impaciente en su cara. Estaba totalmente seguro de que le saldría con alguna burrada.

Aun sonriendo se lo lindo, el rubio llevó una de sus manos hacia la oreja de Shikamaru y le dio una leve caricia con su pulgar.

_ Me gustan tus aritos, tebayo

_ …

Está bien… esa era una burrada tal como había esperado, pero… ¡una burrada fuera de lugar!

_ Todo el equipo chouinoshika los tiene, ¿no?

_ Es Ino-shika-chou – corrigió el pelinegro.

Naruto torció el gesto.

_ ¡Lo que sea! Vi en la tele que algunos nombran a las parejas con las primeras sílabas de los nombres, y el de tu equipo parece el nombre feo de un trío amoroso _horrible, ¡_ y lo peor de todo es que tú estás al medio! _–_ opinó cruzándose de brazos – Deberían cambiar de nombre y ser Ishicho, Choishi o algo así, tebayo.

_ Ya no te dejaré ver tele – dijo el Nara terminantemente – ahora deja de jugar, en cualquier momento llegará el equipo de ninjas que mandaste a rastrear a Danzou – informó volviendo a su escritorio – Realmente espero que tengan buena información.

_ Oh, ¿sabes qué? Se me ocurrió una excelente idea…

Oh no, ¿qué tenía planeado a hacer ahora?

 **.**

 **.**

Como normalmente hacían los hombres de autoridad, Naruto estaba firmemente sentado en su silla de hokage con las manos juntas y los codos apoyados en su escritorio. Su seria expresión era digna de su cargo.

_ Díganme – habló teniendo en frente suyo a tres ninjas – ¿cuáles fueron los resultados de la búsqueda?

_ Hubo un problema, hokage-sama – informó Shino – la lluvia cayó por toda la región y perdimos el rastro de Danzou.

_ Akamaru no puede rastrear bajo la lluvia – dijo Kiba – y a los insectos de Shino no toleran el agua.

Hinata solo permaneció en silencio y con la cabeza agachada. Realmente deseaba haber podido hacer más para ayudar en su misión.

_ Con que el perro no puede rastrear bajo la lluvia, ¿eh? – dijo el rubio con un tono lleno de cinismo mientras leía el informe del grupo – Cuanta incompetencia.

_ ¡¿QUE?! – gritó Kiba furioso – ¡REPITE ESO, IDIOTA!

_ … – Naruto levantó la mirada cargada de severidad hacia él – te recuerdo que es el hokage con quien estás hablando, Inuzuka.

_ ¡Con quien estoy hablando es un completo tonto!

_ ¡Kiba-kun! – Hinata trató de calmar a su compañero.

_ ¡¿Qué sabes tú de perros ninja, cerebro de hormiga?!

Naruto se puso de pie dando un golpe seco en su escritorio. El chakra emanando de él hizo que el ambiente se ponga sumamente denso. Los tres ninjas en frente de él se petrificaron.

_ ¿Crees que estás en posición de cuestionarme? – preguntó el rubio con inclemencia – Puedo relevarte de tus labores de shinobi en este preciso momento si así lo quisiera.

_ … – Kiba lo miró asustado, era la primera vez que veía esa actitud en Naruto – l-lo siento, pensé…

_ No pensaste nada, eso es obvio – interrumpió el Uzumaki tomando asiento de nuevo – no te voy a relevar, pero sí debes pagar por lo que hiciste, fallar en tu misión y faltarme al respeto. Harás misiones de rango D durante un año. Shikamaru, anota eso – le pidió a Shikamaru, quien estaba parado a su lado. El Nara asintió con la cabeza y tomó su pluma.

_ ¡N-No, espere! – Kiba saltó d inmediato al ver que iba en serio – ¡Por favor, señor, lo siento! ¡Fui un tonto! ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Le prometo que no volveré a faltarle el respeto ni nada! ¡Por favor, hokage-sama! – imploró desesperado.

_ … – Naruto sólo lo miró seriamente y… – ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! ¡¿Shikamaru, viste su cara?! ¡HAHAHAH!

_ ¿Q-Qué…? – Kiba tardó un momento en procesar lo que sucedía – ¡Malnacido!

_ Ya, ya, Kiba, no seas tan amargado, sólo fue una bromita, tebayo.

_ ¡ _Bromita_ tu fea cara!

Mientras Kiba estaba ahí a punto de llorar por la cólera, Shikamaru sonrió de lado mientras miraba al rubio de reojo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ ¿Qué es eso? – Naruto se asomó por encima de su hombre desde atrás, viendo con curiosidad el libro que Shikamaru tenía en la mano – ¡¿Estás leyendo un libro pervertido?! – preguntó escandalizado al darse cuenta de cuál era el libro.

_ No es mío, es de Kakashi – explicó el pelinegro – él se-

_ ¿Te lo prestó? ¡Ni creas que voy a permitir leer eso para que te perviertas! – exclamó el rubio rotundamente – ¿Cómo se supone que vas a hacer bien tu trabajo mientras fantaseas con cosas indecorosas en tu cabeza? ¡No te concentrarás!

Shikamaru lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

_ Yo no voy a leerlo, baka – bufó el Nara poniendo el libro en su escritorio – estaba en el suelo, debió habérsele caído.

_ Ah… – el rubio lo entendió, tranquilizándose – ¡pero igual no lo leerás!

_ No lo leeré, solo lo devolveré.

_ ¿Uh? ¿Cómo que la devolverás? ¿Pensabas ir a buscar a Kakashi?

_ Sí, eso sería lo más-

_ Nop, no voy a dejar que vayas, y si vas, yo voy contigo – dijo el rubio severamente – ¿Sabes por qué?

Shikamaru sabía que se arrepentiría de preguntar, pero aun así lo hizo.

_ ¿Por qué? – cuestionó con desinterés.

_ Porque soy muy celoso – respondió el Uzumaki sonriendo de lado y levantando las cejas.

_Ugh… – Shikamaru reviró los ojos volteándose para seguir con su trabajo mientras el rubio se reía.

_ Ya, hablando en serio – dijo Naruto dejando de reír y tomando el libro del escritorio – creo que es mejor que el libro se quede aquí, si Kakashi lo extraña, él vendrá a buscarlo y de paso me visita

De repente tocaron la puerta.

Vaya, Kakashi era rápido.

_ Debe ser él… – susurró el rubio poniendo el libro en su porta-kunais y yendo a sentarse a su silla casualmente – sshhhh – le hizo un gesto a Shikamaru para que guarde silencio.

_ Problemático – murmuró Shikamaru.

_ ¡Pase, tebayo!

La puerta se abrió revelando a su antiguo maestro.

_ Mh, hola, Naruto – saludó el peliplateado.

_ ¡Kakashi! ¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo, tebayo? Hace poco que te fuiste, ¿se te olvidó informarme algo?

_ Mmmh, bueno… se me cayó un libro en algún lugar y quisiera saber si no lo han visto por aquí – Kakashi miró a Shikamaru primeramente.

_ No, lo siento, yo no lo vi, ¿tú lo viste, Shikamaru? – le preguntó el rubio a su asistente fingiendo demencia.

_ ¿Era un libro de recetas de cocina? – preguntó el Nara.

_ No.

_ Entonces no.

_ …. _"Sé que me están mintiendo, par de viles mocosos… y no puedo creer que Shikamaru se preste para esto"_ – pensó Kakashi dentro de sí – Bueno, tendré que buscar en otra parte, adiós – fingió creerles y se fue.

_ Que le vaya bien – se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa.

_ Va a entrar en la noche a la oficina cuando cerremos todo – concluyó Shikamaru.

_ Pero el libro no va a estar aquí porque lo llevaré conmigo ¡hahaha! – rio victorioso.

_ Deberías devolvérselo, sabes que a él le gustan mucho esos libros.

_ Meh, este libro ya lo leyó. Sobrevivirá sin él, tebayo. Además... – dijo el rubio dejando la frase incompleta y quedándose pensativo… ¿será que era tiempo de buscar "consejos" carnales en ese libro?

_ ¿Además qué?

_ ¿Ah? ¡Nada, nada! – exclamó el Uzumaki sobresaltándose un poco. ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado?

_ No vas a leer ese libro.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero leerlo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ El equipo que rastreó a Danzou lo localizó en el país del hierro, ustedes irán como mi apoyo – dijo Naruto sentado en su silla de hokage mientras que frente a él permanecía parado un grupo de cinco ninjas.

Shikamaru, que estaba de pie al lado de Naruto, se volteó hacia él sorprendido ante lo que acababa de decir. Eso no era lo que habían acordado.

_ ¿A qué te refieres "como tu apoyo"? – preguntó Shikamaru interrumpiendo.

_ Yo voy a ir, Shikamaru – el rubio dijo precisamente lo que el pelinegro no quería escuchar – Ese hombre está procurando matarme, no dejaré que ninguna vida más que la mía cargue con eso. Tengo que parar sus planes lo antes posible – dijo con seriedad.

_ Si quieres pararlo manda dos equipos entonces, o hasta puedes mandar un escuadrón entero, pero tú no puedes ir – la preocupación era notable en su voz – eres la persona a la que estamos protegiendo.

_ Saldremos en la mañana – Naruto le dijo al grupo de ninjas, ignorando las palabras de su mano derecha – la estrategia se les explicará antes de partir. Ya pueden retirarse.

Los ninjas se retiraron, y Naruto se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta de su oficina, tenía que preparar todo esa misma noche ara partir.

Shikamaru no podía creer que lo estuviera ignorando.

_ Naruto, ¿estás escuchándome? Deja de ser tan testarudo, tú no debes ir – insistió el Nara deteniendo al rubio – Estoy seguro que eso es lo que él espera, te emboscarán.

_ Tú te encargarás de la aldea en cuanto no esté – dijo Naruto inflexible. A él realmente no le gustaba dejar de lado la opinión de Shikamaru, pero esta vez tendría que hacerlo, porque sabía que la prioridad del pelinegro era protegerlo a él antes que a un grupo grande de ninjas.

_ ¿Qué? – Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido ante la nueva decisión del rubio – ¿En serio crees que me voy a quedar aquí?

_ Vas a quedarte, Shikamaru – repitió el rubio.

_ No, mi deber es estar a tu lado. Protegerte y apoyarte – recalcó el Nara con severidad.

_ Yo no me convertí en hokage para quedarme sentado y ser protegido. Si Danzou no es un adversario lo suficientemente importante como para que el hokage lo enfrente, significa que no es una gran amenaza y podré derrotarlo, y si sí es importante, entonces como hokage me corresponde luchar contra él. De todas formas, tengo que ir, porque estoy totalmente seguro que la amenaza contra mi vida es solo el comienzo.

_ Bien, vas a ir, de todas formas tú haces lo que quieres – aceptó Shikamaru – pero yo no voy a quedarme aquí. Me niego.

Naruto sonrió suavemente y volvió sobre sus pasos para quedar para en frente de Shikamaru, quien continuaba mirándolo impasible.

_ ¿Es porque me amas? – preguntó el rubio.

_ No es momento de juegos, Naruto – dijo el pelinegro con molestia.

Naruto dejó de sonreír, poniéndose serio.

_ Sí, ya lo sé. Es tu deber, ¿no?

_ Por supuesto que es mi deber.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

_ ¿También es parte de tu deber dejarme dormir en tu cama?

_ ¿Estás jugando otra vez? Esto es un asunto se-

_ No estaba jugando – interrumpió el Uzumaki dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

_ … – Shikamaru se quedó parado donde estaba, sorprendido.

Naruto abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie allí un momento sólo para voltearse a decir una última cosa.

_ Te vas a quedar aquí, es una orden de tu hokage, y es tu _deber_ cumplirla.

Y cerró la puerta.

_ …

¿Qué… acababa de pasar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto había tomado una decisión, y a Shikamaru no le había quedado otro remedio más que resignarse.

Esa noche Naruto no se pasó a su cama, lo que le dejó pensando toda la maldita noche en todo ese complicado asunto. Primero que nada, concluyó que Naruto estaba en lo correcto y que debía ir… aunque no le parecía correcto el que él se quede. Y segundo, se había puesto a meditar otra cosa en particular de la que tenía que hablar con el rubio antes de que se fuera porque sino no podría pegar un ojo en todo lo que lleve su ausencia.

_ ¿Ya tienes todo listo? – le preguntó el pelinegro. Naruto verificó en su mochila mientras el grupo de ninjas que iría con él lo esperaban en la puerta de la salida de la aldea a unos pocos metros.

_ Sí – respondió el rubio.

_ No olvides el abrigo, el país del hierro suele tener un clima frío – le recordó el Nara.

_ Sí.

Antes de que el Uzumaki se prepare para despedirse de él, Shikamaru tomó un profundo respiro para hablar.

_ Naruto…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Falta alguna cosa?

El pelinegro lo miró directamente a los ojos.

_ No es sólo por ser mi deber.

_ … – Naruto lo miró sorprendido por un momento. Luego se volteó hacia su equipo de ninjas, los cuales los estaban mirando muuuuuy atentos – ¿pueden darnos algo de privacidad, por favor?

_ ¡Oh, claro! – dieron unos cuantos pasos más lejos, pero seguían ahí… mirando.

_ Más lejos – se alejaron un poco más, pero para el rubio no era suficiente – ¡Vayan adelantándose y fuera de mi vista! – les dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Los ninjas desaparecieron en ese mismo instante.

Naruto se volteó hacia Shikamaru de nuevo, diciéndole con su penetrante mirada que tenía toda su atención.

_ Uhm… – Shikamaru no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y miró a un lado. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a hacer o decir ese tipo de cosas – mira, es mi deber protegerte pero yo lo haría porque quiero hacerlo, porque… somos…compañeros, y tú eres muy importante, no sólo para la aldea y el mundo ninja, sino también para… para mí.

_ … – Naruto seguía mirándolo fijamente e intensamente.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada de nuevo.

_ Desde que estábamos en la academia, te he observado. Veía como todos te trataban mal pero tú te esforzabas por llamar la atención y ser alguien a quien se volteen a mirar. Yo no sabía por qué los adultos, e incluso los niños, te trataban así, pero sabía que había alguna razón, y estaba seguro de que fuera cual fuera la razón, no era culpa tuya – cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, esa acción logró tranquilizarlo un poco – Además, al igual que tú, a mí me daban igual las clases y me consideraba a mí mismo como uno del grupo de los "perdedores", yo no era quien para juzgarte, por eso nunca lo hice… y sólo… sólo me daba por observarte, por lo que me fue inevitable notar que eras alguien especial, y la verdad es que no me equivoqué. Cada vez que te miraba, solo veía luz…

Volvió su mirada hacia el rubio, pudo notar cómo sus impresionantes ojos azules le brillaban mientras escuchaba cada palabra.

El pelinegro decidió continuar.

_ Y realmente no quiero que esa luz se apague, por eso quiero estar a tu lado siempre que me necesites – de repente frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de nuevo – pero… pero no es por nada de eso que te dejo dormir conmigo, baka.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

_ ¿Ah, no?

_ No, lo hago porque es tu casa, y el dueño de casa hace lo que quiere – especificó el Nara.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Sí.

_ Con lo listo que eres, supongo que es algo que ya habías considerado antes de mudarte conmigo, ¿no?

_ Sí, consideré que eras el dueño de casa, pero no consideré tu falta de límites – farfulló con molestia.

_ ¿Entonces quieres que me detenga?

_ ¿No tienes una misión a la que debes ir?

_ ¡Heheh! – el rubio sonrió abiertamente, y luego inclinó la cabeza a un lado para buscar los ojos negros de Shikamaru – Shikamaru… – Shikamaru lo miró a los ojos – repite lo que me dijiste ese día.

_ ¿Cuál di…? – tragó saliva cuando supo a qué se refería – eres… imprescindible para mí.

Naruto le dio una gran sonrisa como respuesta.

_ ¡Volveré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo, así que no te preocupes, tebayo! – le prometió levantando el pulgar con energía y optimismo.

Shikamaru le sonrió de vuelta al sentir que tenía al niño de trece años en frente de nuevo.

_ Más te vale, porque tienes mucho trabajo qué hacer – le dijo el pelinegro.

Dicho eso, el rubio se fue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Estoy bien"_

" _Sigo estando bien"_

" _Aun no serás hokage, así que no te pongas tan feliz"_

" _¿Puedes creer que en este lugar no venden ramen, tebayo?"_

" _Quiero rameeeeeen"_

Desde que Naruto se fue, todos los días recibía mensajes suyos con su sapo mensajero diciendo cualquier cosa irrelevante que se le pueda ocurrir. El idiota lo asustó cuando recibió la primera carta, Shikamaru pensó que se trataba de algo importante o d alguna emergencia, porque se supone que para eso son los mensajes… pero noooo, era Naruto y sus mensajes tontos.

Lo peor de todo eso, es que al décimo día dejó de recibir cartas. Y luego, el siguiente día, y luego el siguiente día. Hasta que fueron cinco días sin alguna señal de Naruto.

De seguro estaba ocupado… de seguro…

_ Deme otro – pidió Shikamaru y el cantinero le dio otro vaso de sake.

Su instinto le decía que debía mandar ayuda… No, en realidad, su instinto le decía que debía salir corriendo. No había obedecido a su instinto simplemente porque sabía que estaba exagerando, que sus pensamientos y razonamientos estaban siendo influenciados por sus emociones y sentimientos.

Porque estaba sumamente preocupado. Ya no se sentía como el genio que siempre pensaba con cabeza fría todo lo que hacía. Si al razonar las cosas con una objetiva lógica las consideraba problemáticas, en ese momento las consideraba desastrosas.

Y por eso estaba bebiendo. Él no acostumbraba a hacerlo y no le gustaba, pero de alguna forma el aturdimiento que le estaba provocando el alcohol le estaba anestesiando la preocupación.

" _¡Volveré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo, así que no te preocupes, tebayo!"_

Se lo había prometido, ¿no? Entonces debía cumplirlo, porque como el hokage baka que era, no podía retractarse de su palabra.

Él confiaba plenamente en Naruto. Pero ese rubio era un completo idiota, ¡no debió haberle mandado cartas diarias! ¡Eran innecesarias! Lo único que habían provocado sus cartas era un miedo profundo por la falta de ellas… ¡y eso no tenía ningún sentido! ¡¿Qué clase de ninja manda mensajitos irrelevantes en plena misión de vida o muerte?! Lo normal era no mandarlos, pero no, Naruto era anormal, y por culpa de él, ahora que pasaba lo normal, lo veía anormal, cuando en realidad debería verlo normal y… ¡AAAAAAAGHH!

Al parecer era cierto que el alcohol mataba neuronas.

Apoyó su frente sobre la palma de su mano, cansado y algo mareado. Estaba comenzando a sentir sueno.

_ Hola, guapo – una chica se le acercó y se sentó a su lado – ¿por qué tan solito?

_ Porque el imbécil se fue – respondió casi sin pensarlo. Y por la cara de la chica, era obvio que ella no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta – y si no vuelve, lo único que me quedará por hacer como asistente que soy, es _asistir_ a su funeral. Asistir, ¿entiendes?

_ Ehm…

_ ¡Pero yo no quiero _asistir_! ¡Y no lo haré! Y no podrá obligarme porque él estará muerto… – apartó su vaso de él y apoyó su brazo en la barra para luego dejar caer su cabeza ahí – y todo estará oscuro… oscuro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Mgh… – abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del día estaba comenzando a darle molestia. Se agarró la cabeza – _"¿dónde demonios estoy? Me duele la cabeza, maldito alcohol"_

_ ¡Heheh!, tienes resaca, tebayo.

_ Sí, ya me di cuenta… – de repente abrió sus ojos de par en par y miró a la persona que estaba a su lado – ¡¿Naruto?!

_ Hola, Shika – saludó el rubio con una enorme y feliz sonrisa.

_ ¿Cuándo llegaste?

_ Anoche, llegué a casa y no estabas aquí. Era muy tarde así que me preocupé y fui a buscarte. Te encontré dormido en ese bar, y te traje a casa.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Chouji le informó que Shikamaru le había dicho que iría a tomar un par de tragos, lo cual le pareció muuuuuy raro, ¿estaría hablando en serio?_

 _El rubio entró al bar. El lugar estaba oscuro y había luces de colores que parpadeaban, por lo que no era muy fácil ubicar a alguien a la primera._

 _Pero luego de mirar todo el lugar con mucha diligencia, el rubio ubicó la figura de su amigo._

 __ ¡Shikamaru! – se acercó corriendo a él. Cuando llegó a su lado se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo. Lo removió un poco para despertarlo – ¡hey, Shikamaru!_

 _Shikamaru abrió sus ojos soñolientos y miró al ojiazul._

 _Lo primero que pensó era que estaba soñando o alucinando._

 __ … "solo es el efecto de…" – el pelinegro miró a su vaso, había un líquido verdoso ahí – "de lo que sea que esté tomando…"_

 __ Me alegra verte de nuevo, Shika – le dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo. Shikamaru sólo se dedicó a tomar otro trago, ignorándolo – creo que ya has bebido demasiado por hoy – le quitó el vaso y lo alzó de su brazo para hacerlo pararse._

 _Shikamaru lo miró a los ojos…_

 __ ¿… Quieres té? – preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo medio ido._

 __ Eeehm, no – respondió el rubio muy confundido._

 __ Yo quiero café… – dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto._

 __ Lo que te voy a dar es agua._

 _El cantinero los estaba mirando desde hace un buen rato y se atrevió a hacer una pregunta con cara burlona._

 __ ¿Usted es el imbécil del que tanto hablaba?_

 _Naruto se volteó hacia él hombre, sorprendido._

 __ ¿Eh?_

 __ ¡Oh! ¡H-Hokage-sama!_ _¡Lo siento! ¡No lo reconocí! – se disculpó el hombre avergonzado al darse cuenta con quién estaba hablando._

 _El rubio sonrió._

 __ Descuide – le dijo – vamos, Shika – se llevó consigo al aturdido pelinegro._

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Shikamaru no quiso preguntar nada sobre el asunto y decidió cambiar de tema.

_ ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

_ Muy bien, ya no hay peligro – informó el rubio.

_ Es un alivio… – soltó un suspiro pasando sus dedos por su cabello, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo suelto – Naruto… – dijo mirándolo reprendedor.

_ ¡Es que te ves bien con el cabello suelto, hahaha!

_ Lo primordial para un ninja no es _verse_ _bien_ – objetó el pelinegro.

_ ¡Entonces sal a la calle así! – propuso el Uzumaki.

_ Se nota que tus ganas de molestarme siguen intactas.

_ No te hagas el que no le importan esas cosas, desde niño usas aritos – sonrió mirándolo victorioso ante su argumento.

_ ¿Y eso que? Es mi estilo.

_ ¿Lo ves? Quieres verte cool, es lo mismo que querer verse bien.

_ Mmmmgh… – el pelinegro soltó un quejido y se acostó dándole la espalda al rubio. Su cabeza aún le dolía y no estaba como para tener ese tipo de conversaciones.

Escuchó al Uzumaki reír.

_ Descansa, yo iré a la oficina, tebayo – lo escuchó levantarse de su silla y caminar alejándose.

_ Naruto – se giró hacia el Uzumaki y le habló. El rubio se detuvo y se volteó hacia él – me alegra que hayas vuelto sano y salvo – le dijo sonriendo.

Naruto le sonrió devuelta muy contento.

_ Ahora vete a trabajar – dijo Shikamaru dándole la espalda otra vez y rompiendo el encanto.

El rubio hizo un puchero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Mira, Shikamaru – le habló el rubio entrando a la habitación con un sobre. Era temprano en la mañana y se estaban alistando para salir a la oficina cuando tocaron la puerta; Naruto había ido a ver y al parecer era un mensajero con ese sobre – una invitación, de la familia Hyuuga, creo que habrá una celebración.

El pelinegro llevó sus ojos hacia él justo después de poner pasta dental en su cepillo de dientes.

_ Debe ser una celebración importante – dedujo el Nara.

Naruto abrió el sobre y leyó.

_ Dice que celebran el… ¿despertar del byakugan? – inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender.

_ ¿Cuándo es?

_ Esta noche – respondió el Uzumaki, y luego miró en dirección a su armario – mmmh, ¿qué nos vamos a poner?

Shikamaru lo miró levantando una ceja.

_ ¿Acaso la invitación dice "Hokage y su consejero"?

_ ¿Eh? Dice hokage y compañía – dijo el rubio inocentemente mientras le mostraba la carta.

_ Con eso se refiere a que debes llevar a una chica – explicó el pelonegro volviendo sus ojos hacia el espejo del baño para comenzar a cepillarse los dientes.

_ Meeeeh, soy el hokage, debo llevar a mi asistente consejero mano derecha conmigo siempre, tebayo – objetó el rubio haciendo puchero.

Shikamaru se enjuagó la boca antes de responder.

_ Se trata de una fiesta, no necesitas un asistente.

_ ¿Quién querría ir conmigo?

El pelinegro notó que el rubio no querría llevar a cualquier chica que quiera salir con el gran hokage.

_ Sakura tal vez, es la mujer más cercana a ti, ¿no? – propuso el Nara – De seguro le encantan las fiestas formales y esas cosas.

_ Mmh, sí, tal vez

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto entró a la casa tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. A pesar de no ser común en él eso de tener cuidado en no despertar a Shikamaru, esta vez tendría que hacer un esfuerzo porque se suponía que en la mañana tendrían una reunión con personas importantes y no quería estropear nada.

Pero entonces llegó hasta la habitación del pelinegro y lo vio allí en el suelo sentado jugando shogi.

Oh, ¿lo había esperado despierto?

_ Hola…

_ ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó el Nara al verlo en la puerta.

_ Ehm, bien, o algo así – respondió el Uzumaki torciendo el gesto – Sakura se puso a coquetear con un Hyuuga de por ahí y Hinata me seguía por todos lados – de repente su rostro se tiñó con algo de nostalgia – Extraño a Neji, ¿sabes?

_ Le sigues gustando a Hinata, supongo – dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros y enfocándose en ese punto para no profundizar en el tema de Neji y que Naruto comience a ponerse melancólico.

_ Sí… bueno, yo nunca le respondí a su confesión de amor, la verdad – dijo el rubio sacándose su saco de hokage – Sakura me dijo que Hinata es la chica perfecta para mí. Y sí, es muy agradable, es bonita, es amable y todo eso…

Shikamaru levantó una ceja. Si la chica le parecía tan perfecta, ¿por qué se veía con cero entusiasmo al hablar de ella?

_ Yo no sé casi nada de estas cosas, pero no creo que esas sean razones suficientes para tener una relación amorosa con alguien – opinó Shikamaru mientras guardaba las piezas de su juego de mesa – Además Sakura no es una experta en esos temas.

_ Sí… en realidad, no he interactuado mucho con Hinata como para saber qué sentir realmente. Y es muy tímida, apenas habla… pero es agradable – aceptó encogiendo los hombros.

_ Bueno… si quieres conocerla mejor y darle una oportunidad, supongo que está bien.

Naruto lo miró fijamente por un momento después de que el pelinegro dijera eso.

_ ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Crees que ella sea la indicada para mí?

_ … – Shikamaru lo miró a los ojos. Estuvo a punto de responder cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ese tema tan incómodo en el que no tenía ninguna experiencia, pero al ver el rostro de Naruto notó que el rubio quería una respuesta sincera de su parte, realmente quería saber su opinión. Shikamaru tomó profundo respiro al sentir que sea lo que sea que fuera a decirle a Naruto, eso podría afectar las cosas más de lo que podía imaginar, así que decidió ser completamente sincero con él – Yo no la conozco mucho, pero… no te imagino… feliz a su lado.

_ ¿Uh? – Naruto pestañeó desconcertado.

_ Me refiero a que, yo no sé cómo funciona eso de las relaciones amorosas, pero conociéndote, si alguna acción tuya no nace de tu propia voluntad y convicción, entonces no es algo bueno, y a la larga podría ser algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

_ … – Naruto lo miró sorprendido por un momento, y de repente sonrió. El rubio sintió que una enorme carga se le fuera de encima – sí, supongo que tienes razón, si no estoy enamorado de ella, simplemente no lo estoy – dijo despreocupado mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo del lazo que estaba en su cuello como adorno de su traje – si trato de forzar las cosas por agradecimiento o lástima, no será bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Shikamaru sonrió y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a deshacer el nudo que le estaba costando tanto desamarrar.

_ Sí, así es – respondió el pelinegro desatando el lazo con cuidado.

_ … – estando así de cerca de él, Naruto observó la delicadeza con la que su compañero desenredaba su lazo, y luego levantó la vista hacia él, mirándolo detenidamente.

Shikamaru levantó la mirada, notando la forma en que Naruto lo observaba.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Mh, nada nada – respondió el rubio sonriendo.

_ Mañana tienes reunión con los kages de las otras aldeas – le recordó Shikamaru – así que no te vayas a poner terco a la hora de levantarte.

_ Oow, ¿por qué tienen que venir tan temprano, tebayo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Creo que la reunión fue exitosa – opinó Shikamaru después de que los kages salieran de la oficina del Hokage.

_Sí, todo estuvo en orden, tebayo – dijo el rubio sonriendo, feliz de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con su propuesta de compartir embajadores de cada una de las aldeas.

_ ¿Almorzarás con los kages? – preguntó el pelinegro.

_ Todos se irán de inmediato, pero Gaara se quedará un poco más, así que almorzaré con él.

_ Bueno – dijo Shikamaru saliendo de la oficina – yo quedé en juntarme con Ino y Chouji. Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De haber sabido que Ino traería a otros invitados al almuerzo hubiera preferido almorzar solo.

Ahí estaban Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Sai.

No era que le desagraden, sino que sabía que cuando se reunían así, comenzaban a hablar de cosas que lo ponían incómodo.

Y esta no era la excepción.

_ ¿Saben? Naruto me preocupa – dijo Sakura sacando el tema.

_ ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ino dándole cuerda a seguir hablando.

_ Es que trabaja todo el tiempo, se la pasa encerrado en su oficina – se quejó la pelirrosa – así nunca conocerá una chica, ¿pueden creer que ayer rechazó a Hinata? Le dijo que la apreciaba mucho pero que no estaba interesado en ella de manera romántica. ¡No sé dónde tiene la cabeza!

_ Tal vez ya tiene a alguien y no sabemos – dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Si, puede ser… – concordó Sakura llevando sus ojos hacia Shikamaru. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

_ …

_ …

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó Shikamaru ante las expectantes miradas.

_ Tú pasas todo el tiempo con él, de seguro sabes algo – dijo Sakura haciendo evidente el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

_ No, no lo sé – respondió cortante el Nara.

_ Bueno, entonces definitivamente no tiene a nadie – dijo Kiba.

_ El otro día le comenté este asunto a Naruto, y ni te imaginas lo que me respondió – dijo Ino captando la atención del grupo – dijo que no necesitaba novia y que con su mano derecha tenía suficiente.

_ ¿Para masturbarse? – preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

Shikamaru casi se atraganta con su comida.

_ ¡SAI! – le gritó Sakura reprendedora – ¡No digas esas cosas, idiota!

_ ¡Hablaba de Shikamaru! – corrigió Ino.

_ ¿Shikamaru es su novia? – volvió a preguntar Sai inocentemente.

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Se refería a que él le hace compañía y lo ayuda y todo eso!

_ … – a pesar de tener un par de miradas sobre él, Shikamaru permaneció en silencio y prefirió no opinar nada.

_ Agh, ¿lo ves? Ese baka no tiene remedio – se quejó Sakura refiriéndose a Naruto y la anécdota de Ino – realmente creo que debería darle una oportunidad a Hinata.

_ Tienes que hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón – apoyó Ino.

_ … – Shikamaru dejó a un lado sus haishis. De repente había perdido el apetito.

_ Sí, necesita consejos de personas que entiendan de esto – concordó Sakura – ¿quién mejor que una mujer para darle indicaciones?

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y se enderezó en su asiento.

Ya había perdido la paciencia.

_ No deberían meterse en sus asuntos – dijo el Nara haciendo que el par de chicas lo miren sorprendidas – elegir a la persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida es algo muy delicado, él decidirá quién es buena para él y quién no.

_ Es que él no sabe de estas cosas – dijo Sakura con un gesto petulante – Es muy bobo.

_ Supongo que en eso tienes razón – dijo Shikamaru estrechando los ojos – después de todo, tú le gustabas.

_ … – Sakura lo miró fijamente después de digerir las palabras del chico – ¿hay algo que me quieras decir, Shikamaru? – preguntó mirándolo de forma amenazante.

_ … – el pelinegro llevó su mano a la frente tratando de tranquilizarse para hablar serenamente. No le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación, y realmente no quería provocar la ira de la chica – Sólo déjenlo en paz. Ustedes ni siquiera están en posición de aconsejarle en estos asuntos, no es como si la vida amorosa de ustedes fuera muy exitosa.

_ ¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir?! – Ino saltó a la defensiva.

Ok, no se estaba comportando como una persona muy inteligente en ese momento. Él no era una chica para ponerse a discutir sobre esos temas y solo un tonto discutiría con ese par tan explosivo… pero en serio, EN SERIO, le estaba molestando ver que querían meter sus narices en la vida de Naruto, y el hecho de que lo puedan convencer de algo errado no le parecia nada bueno. Incluso en asuntos como ese, Naruto corría el riesgo de perder su luz, porque, ¿qué cosa puede ser peor que pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien a quien no amas realmente?

Él no iba a permitir que eso pase, aunque tenga que discutir con esas violentas chicas.

_ ¿Te preocupa que no cumpla sus tareas de hokage por conseguirse una novia? – preguntó Sakura tratando de deducir sus pensamientos.

_ No, lo que me preocupa es que cometa un error por simple presión.

_ Tal vez yo no sea la más exitosa con mi vida amorosa, pero yo he sido compañera de Naruto y lo conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que él sería feliz con Hinata – dijo la pelirrosa con seguridad – Ella es buena, hermosa, inteligente y-

_ Debería darte vergüenza decir eso – interrumpió Shikamaru – Has sido su compañera y aun así no lo conoces realmente, no lo has observado realmente, no sabes lo que siente. Si realmente lo conocieras, sabrías que, aunque Naruto sea algo despistado en lo que respecta a definir sus sentimientos, eso no cambia sus actos. Si el sentimiento existe, guía sus acciones, y él lucha incansablemente. Si no lo ves actuando de forma especial entorno a Hinata, quiere decir que no existe sentimiento alguno, y forzarlo es lo peor.

_ Si conociera mejor a Hinata, él-

_ Naruto ya la conoce, y no le interesa.

_ … – Sakura frunció el ceño sumamente molesta, algo le decía que la decisión de Naruto de rechazar a Hinata tuvo algo, por no decir TODO, que ver con Shikamaru – Pues si no trabajara tanto y no se la pasara todo el tiempo restante _contigo_ , tendría algo de tiempo para conocer a alguien.

Kiba se aclaró la garganta tratando de disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

_ Y… ¿dónde está Naruto ahora? – preguntó Kiba cambiando de tema.

_ Fue a almorzar con el kazekage – respondió Shikamaru, internamente aliviado de que alguien haya tenido el valor de cambiar de tema.

_ ¿Creen que le guste el kazekage? – preguntó Sai.

_ … – Shikamaru lo miró levantando una ceja.

_ Sai, deja de decir tonterías. El kazekage es hombre – dijo Sakura denotando su mal humor.

_ ¿Y? – preguntó Sai confundido.

_ ¡Qué ignorante eres! A los hombres nos gustan las mujeres – dijo Kiba apuntándose a sí mismo.

_ Sí, los hombres no ven atractivos a otros hombres – apoyó Ino.

Shikamaru llevó su mirada hacia su plato de comida.

Para él, Naruto era atractivo, ¿eso era extraño?

_ ¿Sería malo que a Naruto le guste otro hombre? – preguntó Sai para despejar todas sus dudas.

_ Claro que sí – dijo la pelirrosa – sería muy raro, y más si se trata del hokage.

_ Ya terminé – dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie – con permiso, tengo algo qué hacer – dijo retirándose del lugar.

 **.**

Caminó lentamente por las calles de Konoha sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular. Quería despejar su mente, pero el peso de la irritación que sentía después de la conversación que tuvo lugar en el restaurante aún estaba sobre su espalda.

_ Hey, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se detuvo y se volteó hacia la persona que lo había llamado.

_ Chouji.

Chouji caminó hacia él.

_ ¿Estás enojado?

Shikamaru desvió la mirada. ¿Tan obvio era?

_ Hablar con mujeres es problemático – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

_ ¿A ti realmente no te parece que Hinata sea buena para Naruto? – preguntó Chouji con curiosidad.

_ No tengo nada en contra de Hinata, pero… creo que no es para él – dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

_ Bueno, si tú lo estás diciendo, entonces debe ser cierto. Tú siempre tienes la razón – dijo su amigo sonriendo.

Shikamaru le sonrió de vuelta, cuando de repente, al otro lado de la calle divisó a Naruto. El rubio no lo vio, estaba muy ocupado conversando animadamente con el kazekage mientras caminaban por el lugar. Al parecer Naruto le estaba mostrando la ciudad y los cambios que se habían realizado.

_ ¿No te agrada el kazekage?

Shikamaru miró a Chouji confundido después de que le hizo esa pregunta. Tal vez había deducido eso porque lo estaba mirando fijamente.

_ No puede agradarme ni desagradarme, no lo conozco lo suficiente – dijo el Nara encogiéndose de hombros – pero… sé que es buena persona – recordó el discurso de Gaara durante la guerra – y me parece bien que Naruto tenga un amigo que también sea un kage, así pueden compartir sus experiencias como líderes y mantener las buenas relaciones entre las aldeas.

Chouji asintió la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

 **.**

Como hacía de costumbre, puso el encendedor al lado de la piedra que tenía el nombre de su difunto maestro, después de visitar aquella que tenía el nombre de su padre.

Se tomó un momento para disfrutar del silencio y del aire fresco. Sonrió al pensar que siempre había considerado que, si tenía algún problema, acudiría a uno de ellos, a su padre o a su maestro, pero con el problema interno que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento, dudaba mucho que tuviera el valor de hablar con ellos una sola palabra al respecto.

Sus sentimientos no eran algo de lo que le guste mucho hablar.

_ Sabía que te encontraría aquí, tebayo.

Shikamaru se volteó hacia la fuente de sus tormentos.

_ ¿Ya acabó tu reunión con el kazekage? – le preguntó al rubio, el cual se paró a su lado.

_ Sí, ya está en camino a Suna – respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa – ¿cómo estuvo tu almuerzo?

 _Horrible, espeluznante._

_ Mh… como siempre.

Naruto cerró los ojos e hizo una reverencia respetuosa ante la tumba de Asuma.

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. Miró hacia las nubes y sin darse cuenta terminó perdiéndose en el color azul del cielo.

 _Se parecía tanto a sus ojos…_

_ Antes lo que más quería era llevar una vida sencilla – comentó Shikamaru llamando la atención del rubio – pero incluso las cosas simples son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

_ … – Naruto se le quedó mirando con mucha atención. ¿Estaría tratando de decirle algo?

_ Aun así, no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento del lugar en que estoy ahora, quien soy ahora.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

_ Eso es bueno, porque me gusta quien eres – dijo, y luego puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del pelinegro – y que estés aquí… conmigo.

Shikamaru le sonrió devuelta.

El rubio era muy afectuoso, y no pudo evitar pensar que de seguro lo sería mucho más con su esposa… cuando se consiga una.

Dejó de sonreír ante ese último pensamiento.

_ Bueno, se acabó el recreo, hora de volver a la oficina – se quitó el brazo de Naruto de encima y caminó hacia la salida del cementerio.

El rubio lo siguió y volvió a poner su brazo alrededor de él mientras caminaban.

_ ¿Y si nos tomamos la tarde libre, tebayo?

_ No.

_ Vamos, Shikaaa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía dormir.

Muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza y no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Y todos esos pensamientos tenían que ver con la misma persona.

Naruto.

Shikamaru podía perfectamente ignorar ciertas emociones y sentimientos… ignorarlos, pero no negarlos ni cuestionarlos. Él era una persona muy inteligente y razonable, por ende, era consciente de sus propios sentimientos; sabía darles nombre. Y lo que sentía por Naruto era algo que no sentía por nadie más.

Le quería. No mentía al decir que era imprescindible para él. Pero como cuando alguien ama a alguien realmente, él sólo quería lo mejor para él, que sea feliz… aunque eso signifique dejarlo ir.

Recordaba las palabras de Sakura. ¿Tendría ella razón? ¿Él era realmente un obstáculo para Naruto, para que encuentre a su persona especial?

Tal vez acaparaba demasiado su atención… tal vez le estaba quitando tiempo, tiempo para encontrar a la persona indicada.

Para serse sincero, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el que la relación entre ambos pase más allá de la amistad… en ningún momento imaginó que Naruto lo vería de esa forma. Tal vez sonaba conformista, pero en realidad, Shikamaru no ambicionaba el amor de Naruto… ambicionaba su felicidad, que su luz siga brillando.

Y si su felicidad no estaba con él…

Sintió algo moverse detrás de él en la cama.

_ ¿No puedes dormir? – escuchó la suave voz del rubio a sus espaldas.

Tenía que admitirlo, Naruto no ayudaba.

Shikamaru apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos. No respondió.

_ Si algo te molesta… sabes que puedes decírmelo – dijo Naruto, probablemente se había dado cuenta por lo tensos que estaban sus hombros.

_ … – Shikamaru continuó sin responder. De repente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Oh, mierda, ¿estaba llorando?

Apretó los parpados y ocultó más su rostro en la almohada, como si la oscuridad no fuera suficiente para cubrir su solitaria lágrima.

Esto era tan estúpido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Oye, Shikamaru – le habló el rubio desde su silla.

_ ¿Mh?

_ Me topé con Sakura en el hospital y me comentó sobre la… conversación que tuvieron.

Shikamaru levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

Qué horror, ¿qué le habría dicho?

_ ¡Heheh! Disculpa que te cause problemas, tebayo

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó Shikamaru sin comprender a qué venía la disculpa.

_ Bueno, sé que no te gusta meterte en discusiones, pero aun así me defendiste – rio un poco al recordar lo que le había dicho Sakura – me dijo que estuvo a punto de golpearte.

Eso sonaba peligroso.

_ Sakura no concuerda contigo – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Shikamaru – pero yo creo que tú me conoces mejor, tebayo – dijo inclinándose hacia el pelinegro y sonriendo suavemente.

La forma en que lo miraba puso a Shikamaru algo nervioso.

_ Sólo… sólo estaba-

_ Shikamaru, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? – interrumpió el rubio – Dímelo, por favor.

Naruto no solía usar palabras tan educadas para pedir algo, por lo que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que el rubio realmente quería saber.

_ No, no es nada – contestó desviando la mirada.

_ Oh, vamos – insistió el Uzumaki – desde el principio te dije que no quería ningún secreto entre nosotros, tebayo.

¿Y por qué rayos? Ni que fuera su esposa.

_ Has comido algo con chocolate, ¿verdad? Tu mejilla tiene una mancha.

_ ¿Ah? ¿Dónde? – Naruto comenzó a tocarse la cara.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado en su interior. Seeh… buena forma de salir de la conversación.

_ Sólo lo estás esparciendo más.

El pelinegro tomó un pañuelo y le limpió la cara. En serio, ¿qué clase de hokage anda por ahí con chocolate en la cara como si fuera un niño?

_ … – mientras le limpiaba, Naruto se le quedó mirando fijamente…

Shikamaru levantó la mirada hacia él. Ya eran varias las veces que cuando estaba cerca, el rubio se le quedaba mirando con esa cara de ensimismado.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Heheh! – el rubio esbozó una sonrisa divertida –¡Eres como una esposa, tebayo!

Shikamaru frunció el ceño mientras sentía los colores subiéndole a la cara. Empujó con la mano la cara del hokage baka para que deje de estar tan cerca de él.

_ Dirás como la niñera de un niñito.

_ ¡Hahaha! – el rubio rio – …

_ …

_...

_...

Y otra vez se le quedó mirando así. Con esa sonrisa suave y esos ojos azules entrecerrados y cariñosos.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada.

_ Oi, Shikamaru – lastimosamente el rubio parecía muy empeñado en ponerlo nervioso – ¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?

_ ¿Ah? Yo no sé nada de eso – se apresuró a decir para que deje el tema, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el rubio ya había encontrado a alguien o sólo estaba preguntando eso para fastidiarlo con el mismo tema de hace un mes y medio – digo, uno simplemente se da cuenta y ya.

_ Es que para mí no es tan fácil, tebayo… – dijo el Uzumaki haciendo puchero ante la falta de ayuda.

_ ¿Tu maestro no te habló de esas cosas?

_ ….

" _Si se te para por alguien quiere decir que te gusta... o que tienes serios problemas hormonales! ¡HAHAHAHAHAH!"_

_ Ehm, no…

Definitivamente no.

_ Pues… tsk, hablar de eso es problemático – decidió cortar la conversación.

_ ¡Oh, vamos!

_ Y yo no soy la persona más indicada para eso. Y ya ponte a trabajar.

_ Bueeeeno…

Y el rubio dejó el tema… por el momento.

Pasaron un par de horas y llegó la hora de almorzar, y salieron de la oficina.

_ ¡Oye, mira! – el rubio le apuntó a una gran pared mientras caminaban por la calle – ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos ahí?

¿Divertirse? ¿Llamaba a eso divertirse?

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Con un balde de pintura en una mano y una gran brocha en la otra, el pequeño rubio de siete años llevaba a cabo su arte es una enorme pared blanca._

 __ Te castigarán por eso._

 _El niño rubio se sobresaltó del susto, pensando que lo habían descubierto, pero cuando se volteó sólo se encontró con su compañero de la academia._

 _Se tranquilizó al ver quien era. Sabía que Shikamaru no era un soplón, así que no había problema._

 __ ¡Ni siquiera sabrán que fui yo, tebayo! – aseguró el rubio y se dispuso a continuar pintando "Iruka es un perdedor" en la pared._

 __ Lo estas firmando como "Naruto" – le hizo notar el pequeño pelinegro mientras mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos despreocupado._

 __ Pues no importa, ¡no me atraparán!_

 __ Escribiste mal "Iruka"._

 __ ¿Ha?_

 __ Los kanjis, están mal escritos – le informó._

 __ ¿Entonces cómo se escribe, tebayo?_

 _Shikamaru tomó la brocha que Naruto le estaba entregando y se acercó a la pared a corregir._

 __ Así, ¿ves?_

 __ Ooh..._

 __ ¡NARUTO!_

 _Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Iruka acercándose._

 __ Te dije que te reganarían – dijo Shikamaru, justo antes de que Naruto lo agarre de la muñeca._

 __ ¡Corre! – lo jaló consigo y lo hizo correr._

 __ ¿Por qué tengo que correr? – preguntó el pelinegro, sorprendido por la repentina acción del rubio – Yo no hice nada._

 __ ¡Shh! – Naruto lo llevó hasta un escondite, debajo de un puesto de verduras, y desde allí vieron a Iruka pasar corriendo._

 _Problemático._

 __ ¡Hahaha! – rio el Uzumaki cuando el sensei ya estuvo fuera de vista – ¿Viste? es un perdedor._

 _Apenas dijo eso, alguien se paró detrás de ellos._

 __ ¡Ustedes dos!_

 _Momento después, los dos estaban en la academia, en el banquito donde dejaban a los castigados._

 _Los padres de Shikamaru acababan de llegar y estaban hablando con Iruka._

 _El pelinegro miró a Naruto, quien estaba sentado a su lado con una cara entre enojado y triste._

 __ ¿Tus padres no vendrán a regañarte? – preguntó Shikamaru, pensando que tal vez tenía padres muy ocupados._

 __ … – Naruto lo miró ante la pregunta, luego agachó la mirada y Shikamaru supo de inmediato que no debió haber preguntado eso – No tengo padres._

 __ …_

 __ ¡Shikamaru, vámonos! – lo llamó su enojada madre._

 _Shikamaru caminó hacia sus padres, no sin mirar atrás para ver a Naruto quedándose solo._

 _._

 _Al otro día, Naruto estaba en el mismo lugar, escribiendo lo mismo, sólo que más grande._

 __ Te gustan los castigos, ¿no?_

 __ ¡Ah! – el pequeño rubio se sobresaltó girándose. Otra vez estaba allí, su compañero pelinegro con sus manos en los bolsillos – ¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso quieres que te regañen de nuevo?_

 __ Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo miro. No tienen por qué reganarme – se defendió Shikamaru mirando a un lado y levantando el mentón._

 _Naruto sonrió con picardía cuando una idea le vino a la mente. Entonces se acercó a Shikamaru y ¡Chin! le pintó la mejilla con la brocha._

 _El pelinegro lo miró petrificado por lo que acababa de hacer._

 __ ¡Eso te hace mi cómplice, tebayo!_

 __ ¡Serás…!_

 __ ¡NARUTOOO!_

 __ ¡Corre!_

 _Y a Shikamaru no le quedó más remedio que correr._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, Shikamaru realmente no quería meterse en problemas, así que decidió no acercarse a Naruto cuando esté haciendo sus fechorías._

 __ ¿Por qué estamos espiando a Naruto? – preguntó Chouji mirando al rubio con curiosidad para luego meterse algunas papitas en su boca._

 __ No lo estamos espiando – negó el pelinegro con molestia y algo de vergüenza en su rostro._

 __ ¿Por qué lo estamos observando? – Chouji corrigió su pregunta._

 __ No lo estamos observando, yo vine aquí a ver las nubes._

 _Él solo quería estar en ese balcón de tercer para ver las nubes, el hecho de que el lugar esté justo en frente de la pared en la que Naruto estaba pintando era pura casualidad._

 __ ¿Mh? Las nubes están arriba._

 __ …_

 _Mejor ya no decía nada._

 __ Mira, creo que está buscando algo – le dijo Chouji, muy entretenido viendo lo que  
Naruto hacía._

 __ …_

 _Shikamaru miró hacia el rubio. El Uzumaki miraba de un lado al otro, ¿Iruka estaría acercándose?_

 _De repente los ojos de Naruto se toparon con los suyos, y dejó de buscar._

 __ Está mirando hacia acá – dijo Chouji._

 _El rubio sonrió._

 __ Será mejor no acercarnos a la pintura porque si no nos… ¿Dónde está? – cuando Shikamaru volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el rubio, pero ya no había nadie allí._

 __ ¡Shikamaru!_

 _El pelinegro se sobresaltó ante el grito a sus espaldas y se giró topándose con Naruto._

 __ ¡Buen escondite, tebayo! ¡Y de aquí podremos ver todo!_

 __ ¡No es un escondite!_

 __ ¡Mira, ahí está!_

 _Justo en ese momento vieron a Iruka allí abajo parándose en frente de la pared pintada y lanzando quejidos por doquier para luego ponerse a correr en dirección a la otra calle gritando "¡NARUTOOOO!"_

 __ ¡Hahahah! ¿Viste su cara?_

 __ Es cierto. Qué divertido – concordó Chouji._

 __ … – Shikamaru agachó la cabeza, sonriendo._

 _ ***Fin del flashback***_

El pelinegro sonrió metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

_ Sí, lo recuerdo… chico problemático – le dio un empujón juguetón al rubio, el cual sólo soltó un par de carcajadas y le devolvió el empujón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Ya llevas de hokage un año, deberías ser capaz de darte cuenta de estas cosas – dijo Shikamaru con impaciencia.

Parado a su lado, estaba Naruto rascándose atrás de la cabeza mientras torcía el gesto en señal de no comprender.

_ Es que no entiendo, ¿por qué no crees que sea conveniente enviar al equipo de Dan?

_ Precisamente por las habilidades que tiene el adversario. Mira – le indicó mostrándole los papeles que tenía en la mano con la información del sujeto del que hablaban – Sus ataques son de larga distancia, es muy importante considerar sus debilidades, y el equipo de Takeru es más conveniente porque blablablabla

_ …

Naruto dejó de escuchar lo que decía y sólo se dedicó a mirar al pelinegro de reojo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shikamaru se mudó con él, y la verdad es que no habían tenido ningún problema de adaptación desde el principio.

Y dormir en la misma cama se había vuelto algo diario para ambos….

Él consideraba a Shikamaru su amigo, pero… si se era sincero, algo más había despertado dentro de él… algo más intenso.

Naruto ya tenía 21 años, no era un chico inmaduro que no es capaz de comprender lo que le pasaba a su mente, su corazón… y su cuerpo.

Porque sí, su cuerpo había comenzado a tener ciertas reacciones imposibles de ignorar, especialmente porque dormía con la fuente de esas reacciones en la misma cama.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía dudas al respecto, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro, pero… algo le decía que todo estaría bien.

Y ya no quería esperar más. Él quería alguna especie de señal más concreta, pero Shikamaru era tan… tan "siento algo pero mejor lo ignoro".

Así que… ¡al diablo con las señales concretas!

_ Y por eso es que este es el mejor equipo – concluyó Shikamaru después de su larga explicación.

_ Oye, Shika…

_ ¿Qué? – dijo Shikamaru pensando que le preguntaría algo del asunto que se suponía que estaban tratando.

Bien, estaba decidido. Lo haría, se lo diría.

¡Era ahora o nunca!

Bueno, no "nunca", si no ahora, más tarde o despuesito o… ¡LO QUE SEA! ¡AHORA Y PUNTO!

_ Sabes, a tu lado me… me siento rarito – confesó el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ok, no fue la mejor selección de palabras que pudo haber hecho para comenzar.

_ … – Shikamaru levantó una ceja sin comprender – Lo eres – ratificó el Nara sonriendo burlón.

_ ¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso, tebayo! – exclamó el rubio sonrojándose – Lo que quiero decir es que… tú… tú también eres imprescindible para mí.

A ver si con eso captaba lo que estaba tratando de decirle…

_ Es obvio – respondió Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros y llevando sus ojos hacia el las hojas que estaban revisando – sin mí no firmarías ni un solo papel.

_ ¡Joder, que eres esquivo! ¡Mírame!

_ … – el pelinegro lo miró a los ojos – ¿qué?

_ … – Naruto lo miró, de una forma tan penetrante y profunda, que lo paralizó, y no hizo nada cuando el rubio puso su mano en su mejilla.

Cuando vio a Naruto acercarse más, y llevando su rostro hacia él, se dio cuenta de los centímetros en la diferencia de altura que había entre ellos. ¿Desde cuándo era más alto que él?

_ Creo… – susurró el Uzumaki – creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

_ … - Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido y contuvo la respiración.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

_ Y no estoy jugando, realmente no estoy jugando.

_ …

Shikamaru sabía que no estaba jugando, lo veía en sus ojos; por eso mismo su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

_ ¿Qué te…? ¿qué te hace pensar que estás…?

Naruto no dijo nada más y se inclinó hacia él, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Se detuvo justo antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos, dándole a Shikamaru chance para tratar de reaccionar.

_ Espera, no… – fue lo único que pudo decir, pero cualquier razonamiento sobre lo errado que era aquello se desvaneció cuando el brazo de Naruto rodeó su cintura y la otra mano le hizo una caricia hasta posarse en su nuca.

Fue entonces que Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que no era tan conformista como creía ser. Se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, en el resquicio de su interior, él deseaba que aquello pasara.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de Naruto sobre sus labios.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando sintió un terrible cosquilleo con el suave contacto de sus bocas.

Se dio cuenta de ellos cuando separó los labios dejando que la lengua del rubio lo invada y lo saboree a su antojo.

Naruto se separó, mirando fijamente al pelinegro mientras ambos respiraban con algo de agitación.

El rubio le sonrió, feliz. No hubo rechazo alguno, Shikamaru también le quería.

_ Qui-

 _Toc Toc Toc_

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el momento. Naruto ni se habría dado cuenta si el pelinegro no se hubiese separado de él rápidamente con un semblante muy nervioso.

_ Maldición… – murmuró el Uzumaki – ¡Pase!

La puerta se abrió revelando tres ninjas.

_ Hokage-sama, vinimos a darle el reporte de nuestra misión – dijo uno de ellos.

_ ¿Fue cumplida con satisfacción? – se apresuró a preguntar el rubio.

_ Sí, hokage-sama, nuestro via-

_ Buen trabajo, pueden retirarse. Mándenme el informe más tarde.

Los ninjas se miraron entre sí muy confundidos, pero obedecieron de inmediato y se retiraron del lugar.

El rubio llevó sus ojos hacia el otro, quien continuaba parado donde se había quedado, mirando a un lado con nerviosismo.

_ Lo dije en serio – ratificó el Uzumaki acercándose al pelinegro.

_ … – Shikamaru levantó la mirada hacia él – lo sé…

El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se inclinó a darle un beso.

El Nara se tensó un poco no estando acostumbrado a ese contacto tan íntimo, pero aun así cerró los ojos y dejó sus labios a disposición.

Maldito rubio confianzudo.

 _TOC TOC_

Shikamaru lo empujó de golpe haciendo que el rubio salga del mundo de lalalá. Con frustración e impaciencia, Naruto caminó con pasos de elefante hacia la puerta para abrirla.

_ ¡¿QUE?! – preguntó enojado al abrirle a la persona que los había interrumpido. Su rostro pasó de la ira al miedo al ver de quién se trataba – oh, hola, Sakura.

La pelirrosa lo miraba enfurecida y con un tic en el ojo.

_ Si no fueras hokage, te golpearía – aseguró la chica.

_ ¡Heheh! L-Lo siento, es que estaba… – miró a Shikamaru de reojo. El pelinegro sólo desvió la mirada – muy… ocupado – dijo sonriendo con picardía.

El Nara lo miró molesto y sonrojado, ¡¿no podía al menos disimular el muy idiota?!

Sakura pasó a la oficina para comunicarle varias cosas sobre sus pacientes en el hospital.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru miraba a Naruto de reojo… se notaba claramente que el rubio no le estaba prestando ninguna atención a la pelirrosa. En cada que la chica posaba sus ojos sobre los papeles que tenía en la mano, de los cuales le estaba informando, el Uzumaki aprovechaba para mandarle miradas y sonrisitas al pelinegro…

Shikamaru se aguantó las ganas de agarrarse la frente.

Lo peor de todo es que él tampoco era capaz de prestar atención a lo que Sakura estaba informando, seguía sintiendo esas cosquillas tontas en su pecho.

Y entonces Sakura terminó su informe y se fue. Naruto se había levantado para acompañarla hasta la puerta mientras ella le seguía diciendo cosas y despedirla. Después de que salió por la puerta y la cerró, ambos quedaron de pie lado al lado…

Se miraron de reojo.

Naruto trató de acercarse a él, y el pelinegro retrocedió por impulso.

Al ver esa reacción, el rubio soltó una carcajada.

_ ¡Hahaha! ¡Shika, no huyas! – caminó rápidamente hacia él mientras el pelinegro se alejaba. Prácticamente sí estaba huyendo.

_ Ya compórtate – exigió Shikamaru al ver que el Uzumaki no se rendía y seguía persiguiéndolo. Ya habían rodeado el escritorio de hokage dos veces – estamos en la oficina.

_ ¡Pareces un ciervito asustado, tebayo!

_ Y tú pareces un estúpido lobo – al final, el rubio decidió trotar y logró alcanzarlo. Con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, lo abrazó apegándolo a él – Naruto, la puerta no está con cerrojo – objetó el pelinegro removiéndose y tratando de zafarse.

_ La gente toca antes de entrar, tebayo.

_ No todos lo hacen.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Quién no lo…?

_ ¡NARUTO-NICHAN!

Shikamaru le dio un empujonzote que casi lo hace caer para atrás. Por suerte, el chico que había entrado precipitadamente por la puerta ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la escena que esos dos estaban teniendo.

_ ¡Konohamaru! – le gritó el rubio furioso – ¡Se toca la puerta, mocoso!

_ ¡Te desafío a pelear contra mí delante de mis nakamas! – exclamó Konohamaru ignorando su enojo… y su sonrojo.

_ ¿Si te gano serás humillado?

_ ¡No me ganarás!

_ Está bien, mañana en la tarde entonces, tebayo.

_ ¡Hecho! – el chico se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa.

_ ¿Lo dejarás ganar? – preguntó Shikamaru pensando que el rubio tendría algo de compasión y lo dejaría bien parado frente a sus amigos.

_ ¿Estás loco? ¡Voy a darle una lección!

_ Problemático.

_ …

_ …

_ …

Shikamaru hizo ademán de alejarse y escapar, pero el rubio lo atrapó antes de que pudiera lograrlo, abrazándolo de nuevo.

_ Shika, ¿tú también me quieres? – le preguntó inocentemente.

_ No, me dejo besar porque eres el hokage y tienes mucho dinero – contestó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

_ ¡Hahahahaha! Que tieeeernooo.

El pelinegro se tensó otra vez cuando el rubio capturó sus labios.

_ Ya basta – dijo sin aire el pelinegro separándose – ¿qué pensarán si alguien más entra y nos ve así?

_ Pensarán que es muy normal. Ero-senin solía decir que los jefes y sus asistentes siempre terminaban enamorándose, tebayo – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Shikamaru lo miró con un tic en su ojo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron cuatro meses después de ese… ehm… cambio en su estilo de vida. Aunque, para serse sincero, las cosas no habían cambiado casi nada entre ellos, lo único que cambio fue el nivel de _acercamiento_ …

_ ¿Por qué estas cojeando hijo? ¿Te lastimaste?

_ …

_ ¿Y esa cara? ¿Por qué tan rojo?

Frunció el ceño con molestia y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

¿No podría su madre simplemente fingir demencia y ahorrarle la vergüenza?

_ Me lastimé el tobillo – refunfuñó, y por su gesto esquivo y el sonrojo en su cara, su madre no se tragó el cuento.

_ ¡No le mientas a tu madre! ¡Dime la verdad!

¿La verdad?

¿Qué quería que le diga?

"Madre, es que el gran hokage-sama y yo tenemos una relación extraña que incluye tener sexo salvaje, y como te darás cuenta, yo no soy el activo…"

Su madre mataría a Naruto aunque se tratase del mismísimo rey del mundo.

Maldijo a Naruto en sus adentros por meterlo en esa bochornosa situación. Él había esperado unos tres días después de… de _hacerlo,_ para visitar a su madre; estaba cojeando un poquito aun, pero era casi imperceptible por lo que pensó que su madre no se daría cuenta.

Pero una madre era una madre, y las madres solían fijarse en todo.

Todo ese problema comenzó hace un mes aproximadamente. Naruto le robaba besos, abrazos y todas esas cosas, hasta que al rubio le entraron ganas de _algo_ _más_.

Esa noche estaban en la oficina, cuando como de costumbre, Naruto le dio un beso, pero no era cualquier beso, y Shikamaru se dio cuenta de eso por la ansiedad creciente del rubio a cada segundo.

Muchas otras veces ya lo había besado tan intensamente que le quitaba el aire, pero ese beso húmedo lo estaba aturdiendo y comenzando a despertar en él cosas que estaban logrando encender su cuerpo…

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba acostado sobre el escritorio del hokage, con Naruto sobre él acariciando con sus manos cálidas su pecho bajo la camisa, y besándolo sin darle chance a respirar.

Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer cuando el rubio comenzó a frotarse contra él, y fue allí cuando reparó en la gravedad de la situación…

_ ¡Ngh…! N-Naruto, deten…te – jadeó mientras el Uzumaki besaba su cuello. No podía creer lo mucho que le costaba hablar con normalidad – no en la oficina, baka – lo empujó un poco. No, él no era ningún idiota como para no darse cuenta de las intenciones del rubio, era obvio que no estaba solamente besándolo con mucha pasión, lo cual le llevó a preguntarse, ¿por qué al muy idiota no le entraban esas ganas cuando estaban en la cama, y venía a tenerlas precisamente en la oficina?... ¿o tal vez sí le entrarían ganas y se aguantaba?

Y esperaba que Naruto entre en razón con lo que le acababa de decir, porque si el rubio decidía que no le importaba el que estén en la oficina, iban a terminar haciéndolo de todas formas.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto le hizo caso y se apartó. Y, también para su sorpresa, el que se quite de encima le provocó una extraña e involuntaria frustración.

Naruto, en tanto, parecía estar considerando algo.

_ Mh… es cierto, tener nuestra primera vez en un escritorio no es muy romántico, tebayo

_ … – ¿Ese era su razonamiento? ¡Ese no era el pinche problema! ¡Cualquier persona podría entrar o verlos a través de esa ventanota!

Recuperando la compostura y arreglándose la camisa, Shikamaru lo miró ceñudo y algo avergonzado.

_ ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? ¿Por qué de repente…?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Tú no quieres? – le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna y maliciosa.

En serio, no podía creer que Naruto pase de un chico inocente e ingenuo a un pícaro zorro embustero.

_ ¿Al menos sabes cómo se hace? – preguntó Shikamaru ignorando eso. Tener sexo con Naruto era algo que no podría evitar, y considerando las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, era algo que no _quería_ evitar tampoco; pero quería hacerlo bien, no que fuera un juego de "¿y ahora que hacemos?" en medio del acto.

_ Investigué – afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa inocentona.

_ Problemático…

Luego descubriría que Naruto sí había investigado, y que se había comprado un par de películas por las que él tendría vergüenza sólo de preguntar.

Terminaron el resto del trabajo en la oficina y se fueron a casa. Naruto parecía muy normal y tranquilo mientras hablaba y caminaba de camino a casa, por lo que Shikamaru pensó que se le habían calmado las ansias y que se le fueron las ganas…

Pero apenas cerró la puerta de la habitación, Naruto se abalanzó a besarlo.

Jugó con su lengua fieramente, mientras lo apegaba a su cuerpo repartiéndole caricias, haciéndole entrar en calor de nuevo. Y cuando estar parados se hizo insuficiente, el rubio lo tumbó a la cama, deshaciendo el beso por un momento para mirarlo a los ojos.

Esos ojos azules tenidos de deseo resplandecían en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Sabes qué me encanta? – susurró el rubio sonriendo – Esa actitud tuya de "hazme gritar a ver si puedes".

Era cierto, hasta ese momento, Shikamaru no había emitido ni un solo sonido fuera de suspiros y jadeos sin voz.

_ Heh, ¿gritar? – el Nara sonrió con ironía – No vas a lograr que salga de mi boca ni una sola vocalización.

_ …

Shikamaru se estremeció cuando una sonrisa llena de picardía y malicia se posó en el rostro del rubio, fue allí que se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido…

Naruto lo había tomado como un reto, y no iba a descansar hasta ganarlo.

Shikamaru había pensado, equívocamente, que como hombre que era, no podría y no _debía_ dejar salir sonidos de su boca, y que era algo que podría controlar. Bueno, lo que pasaba era que él nunca en su vida había experimentado el sexo y no era algo en lo que estuviera interesado antes, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que se sentía el tener sexo… lo consideraba una sensación parecida a la de la masturbación, etapa que todos los jóvenes a cierta edad terminan experimentando de alguna forma…

Pero se equivocó.

Tener sexo estaba en un nivel muy diferente a simplemente masturbarse. Y Naruto se lo hizo saber con ganas.

Los primeros minutos logró controlar su voz, los siguientes minutos tuvo que taparse la boca con el brazo, Naruto se dio cuenta y le sujetó ambas muñecas llevando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza, y cuando ya estaba completamente desnudo, ya no controlaba ni sus propios pensamientos.

No había razón y juicio que quepa dentro de él, todo era sentir, sentir y sentir. Escuchaba la cama crujiendo al compás con sus gemidos y fuertes jadeos en cada embestida que Naruto hacia dentro de él. Sentía su cuerpo en llamas cada vez que el rubio golpeaba su próstata mientras sujetaba sus caderas con fuerza.

Esos sonidos guturales que salían de la boca de Naruto le estremecían todo el cuerpo. El modo en que enredaba sus dedos en su cabello suelto, el modo en que acariciaba sus muslos, el modo en que lo besaba… Naruto simplemente lo había llevado a una dimensión desconocida.

Cada vez que Naruto bajaba a besarlo obscenamente en la boca o en el cuello, él se aferraba a sus rubios cabellos o a su ancha espalda bañada en sudor; cuando se alejaba se sostenía de las sabanas, conteniendo el placer y echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Que si había salido algo de su boca? Había emitido sonidos que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de emitir.

Su vista se le nubló, Sintió un inmenso calor bajando por su vientre, acumulándose a punto de explotar cuando el rubio comenzó a darle estocadas erráticas y más rápidas haciendo que su respiración se acompase a cada embestida…

Y entonces, llegó a la cúspide.

Un grito ahogado salió de su boca junto con el nombre de quien lo poseía en ese momento, arqueó la espalda sintiendo desvanecerse por completo cuando aquella última desenfrenada estocada golpeó fuertemente su próstata llevándolo al clímax. Las paredes de carne que envolvían a Naruto se cerraron. Escuchó al rubio soltar un gruñido y su nombre en un suspiro, y entonces sintió una calidez única llenando su interior, haciéndole gemir estremecido del placer.

Sí, el sexo con Naruto fue lo más asqueroso que había experimentado en la vida.

Pero al parecer al rubio sí le gustó, porque no podía estar tranquilo sin hacerlo al menos cuatro veces a la semana.

Y él… pues… él no se lo impedía…

Es que le daba pereza resistírsele. Era gastar energías en vano.

Recordaba que aquella primera vez que lo hicieron, al otro día estaba muy cansado y le dolía la parte baja de su cuerpo… especialmente la parte trasera. Mientras que Naruto, se había levantado con una radiante sonrisa, le hizo el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama, le dio un dulce beso, le sonrió y le dijo…

 __ Tomate el día libre, tebayo._

Ay, gracias, que considerado.

Pedazo de animal salvaje hijo de su madre.

Bueno… al menos tuvo el día libre.

No olvidaba aquella vez que lo habían hecho en el baño de la oficina del hokage. Al parecer Naruto se creía muy listo al pensar que, como corrían demasiado riesgo en la oficina, podrían hacerlo en el baño, al cual podían poner cerrojo.

Obviamente, Shikamaru se negó al principio rotundamente, pero ante tanta insistencia de parte de Naruto, quien prácticamente lo aturdió con besos y lo arrastró hasta el baño, no le quedó más que ceder.

Recordaba haber escuchado la puerta de la oficina sonando. Alguien estaba tocando.

_ N-Naruto… – fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca en medio de gemidos y jadeos mientras Naruto lo embestía por detrás y lo mantenía contra la pared.

_ Shh… – fue lo único que contestó el muy condenado.

Shikamaru iba a protestar, pero no pudo ya que el rubio detrás de él comenzó a dar estocadas más fuertes y rápidas, haciéndole perder el juicio que le quedaba... otra vez.

Después de que se enteraron que Shizune era quien había tocado la puerta de la oficina y que al pensar que no había nadie se fue a buscarlos por la aldea (que bueno que no tenía poderes sensoriales para encontrarlos), Shikamaru decidió poner límites.

Y le prohibió a Naruto el sexo por dos semanas.

Como cualquier joven que acaba de descubrir el placer de tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, Naruto estaba casi desesperado. Y Shikamaru… bueno, a él no le afectaban ese tipo de cosas…

Y el que haya sido él quien besó a Naruto y lo tumbó en la cama encima de él cuando acabó el castigo no significaba nada.

Después de esa semana de abstinencia fue que tuvieron el sexo más salvaje hasta ese momento, porque Naruto había acumulado todas sus ganas y energías durante esa semana.

Fue por eso que había vuelto a cojear, y no era de extrañarse, porque tuvieron tres rondas esa noche. Y no todo era culpa de Naruto, tenía que admitirlo…

_ Vamos, dime la verdad – insistió su madre.

Bien, ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?

De repente tocaron la puerta de la casa y su madre fue a atender dejando pendiente la conversación.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado, hasta que escuchó la alegre voz del visitante.

_ Señora Yoshino, ¿cómo está, tebayo?

_ ¡Hokage-sama!

_ Le traje estas flores, una dama hermosa como usted se las merece – lo escuchó decir.

_ ¡Oh, cielos!

El pelinegro se asomó a mirar y vio al rubio dándole un ramo de flores a su madre.

_ Gracias por traer al mundo alguien tan listo… – el rubio lo miró de reojo – y lindo como su hijo.

Su madre ni cuenta se dio del sentido de lo que acababa de decir.

_ ¡Que considerado es!

Considerada su nariz, ese rubio no tenía nada de consideración en ninguna parte de su humanidad, especialmente en la parte que tiene entre las piernas.

Recordaba aquella vez, una mañana d domingo, cuando se daban el lujo de despertar muy tarde… y desnudos, Naruto se despertó con muchas ganas de fastidiarlo.

Primero comenzó acariciando su cabello, haciendo que se despierte refunfuñando, luego se acercó a besarlo, primero suavemente y luego con más intensidad, luego se acercó más abrazándolo y pegándolo a su cuerpo, hasta que de repente Shikamaru se vio encima del rubio, y lo miró con confusión.

Naruto lo miraba con esa sonrisa picarona que últimamente se había hecho permanente y que él, sin ser una persona violenta ni nada, tenía ganas de borrar a puñetazos.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Shikamaru después de que el rubio lo abrazara fuertemente y lo volteara hasta dejarlo sobre él.

_ Quiero ver qué haces estando arriba, tebayo.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y luego miró a un lado con cierta flojera y desinterés.

_ No quiero hacer nada.

_ ¡Hahahahah! – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto ya lo tenía contra la cama y debajo de él – ¿Te das cuenta de que eso significa que siempre serás mi _pasivo_ , verdad?

_ No soy tan tonto como para creerme que vas a dejarme ser el activo alguna vez, así que mejor no gasto esfuerzos tratando en vano. Además tú tienes demasiada energía y ese es el mejor modo de… ngh… tenerte… cal-… mado…! ¡Ngh! ¡… Idiota!

Y tuvieron sexo diurno, el cual era una experiencia un tanto diferente considerando que todo se veía claramente a plena luz del día.

Fuera de eso, todo lo que hacían era normal, y lo bueno era que nadie veía raro el hecho de que siempre este con Naruto y lo siga a todas partes porque era su mano derecha, y nadie sospechaba nada de nada.

Los ninjas no solían inmiscuirse mucho en la vida personal de los demás, cada quien andaba en sus asuntos, (como cuando Naruto después de muchos años recién se enteró de que Asuma era hijo del tercer hokage), así que no corrían muchos riesgos, siempre y cuando se mantengan cautelosos. Claro que no dudaba que algún día Naruto lo deje salir a una o dos personas de confianza, pero con eso no había mucho problema… suponía…

Bueno, a los ninjas no les importaba la vida personal de los demás… solo a los de su generación

_ Escuché rumores de que Naruto está saliendo con alguien.

Shikamaru casi se atragantó con su comida cuando escuchó a Ino decir eso.

_ ¡Shikamaru debe saber algo! – dijo la rubia, y todos los presentes pusieron su mirada sobre él.

_ Yo no sé nada – respondió claramente nervioso.

_ ¡Oh vamos, el que nos digas no le va a hacer daño a nadie! – dijo Sakura.

_ ¡Sí, dinos! – apoyó Ten Ten.

_ ¡Hola, tebayo!

Por fin el rubio había llegado al restaurante. Se había salvado…

¡Un momento! Pensándolo bien tal vez eso no era muy conveniente.

_ Estábamos hablando de ti – dijo Ino.

_ ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó el Uzumaki sentándose al lado de Shikamaru a la mesa.

_ Sí, Shikamaru no nos quiere decir si estas saliendo con alguien, ni con quien – dijo Sakura.

_ ¿Tienes novia, Naruto? Para haber rechazado a una mujer como Hinata, debes tener en la mira a alguien mejor – dijo Kiba, aprovechando que la susodicha no estaba presente.

_ ¿Con "una mujer como Hinata" te refieres a sus atributos físicos? – preguntó Sai.

_ También es la persona más encantadora del mundo – dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

_ No es mi tipo, tebayo – aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

_ Pues…

El rubio miró a Shikamaru de reojo y sonrió picarón. El pelinegro desvió la mirada de inmediato.

¡Que ni se le ocurra!

_ Tiene que ser muy inteligente – comenzó a describir el Uzumaki – que sea una persona seria pero que sonría estando conmigo, que tenga aires de vengativa, cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros, que se haga la indiferente cuando le digo cosas bonitas…

_ … – Shikamaru hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no mandarle una mirada asesina.

_ No conozco a ninguna chica así – dijo Sakura pensativa.

_ ¡HAH! Shikamaru lo sabe, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso lo estas mirando a él! – exclamó Ino.

_ Shika, ¿les digo?

_ No.

_ ¿Por qué le estás pidiendo permiso a él? – preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

_ ¡Hahaha! Era broma, chicos – dijo el rubio divertido – no estoy con nadie, tebayo. El amor llegará cuando tenga que llegar – dicho eso, se dispuso a comer su almuerzo.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La vida con Naruto era problemática…

Y le gustaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO, SWEETIE! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO! *-***


End file.
